You Gotta Dance
by Momotastic
Summary: Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles. Jensen spends the summer before Law School at a Camp with his family. He soon gets caught up in a drama where someone's pregnant & someone else needs a dance partner. Based on Dirty Dancing.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for whenboymeetsboy. If someone happens to realize that I'm talking total bullshit about the dance I used ... let me know, okay?**

****Disclaimer:** None of this is true, there are only a few, very minor OCs and every name you recognize from a TV show/movie belongs to a person who owns himself/herself. Also? I make no money with this. **

**For more notes and the soundtrack see the story at LJ: wictastic-stuff[dot]livejournal[dot]com[slash]9875[dot]html  
><strong>

It was summer - everybody called him J.T. that year, and Jared didn't like it all. His parents were dragging him to the Manners' family camp where they used to spend years and years of summer vacations. Jared had, too, until he was seventeen and had refused for the first time. Since that year he had been saying that he was too old and didn't tell them the real reason.

For the millionth time he tried to argue that now he was _really_ too old to go on a vacation with his parents. Of course his mother didn't care and just kept on blabbering.

"You always loved being at the Manners'."

"Mom, I was sixteen years old the last you took me. I didn't know any better before!"

His mother pouted.

"Oh come on, Mom. I'm twenty-two. Why do I have to come with you to the Manners' again?"

Sharon Padalecki sighed. "Because it's Kim's last summer as a manager and we promised him to be there. Whole family. For the sake of the old times."

Jared had shut up then and only nodded. He knew how much that place and Mr. Manners meant to his parents, and it wasn't like he didn't care at all about the place or his owner. He just didn't think the camp would still hold as much excitement for him like when he had been twelve.

They arrived at Manners' Hotel, and it was just as he had remembered. His sister was already complaining that their mother hadn't let her bring more shoes and clothes, and Jared started to envy their older brother Jeff, who was married and therefore freed from accompanying them. Several groups of old ladies were playing some game with hoops on the grass, and an entertainer was shouting through a megaphone and listing the afternoon activities. It was Chuck, the guy who had been doing the exact same job six years ago. Jared groaned and already felt out of place.

"Gerald! Good to see you again!"

Kim Manners, a small man – well, small compared to _Jared_ anyway – with friendly eyes and long, graying hair greeted the family. The Padaleckis and Kim had been friends all those years, and it hit Jared only now that after this summer that man wouldn't work here anymore.

"'S good to have you here, Gerald. A year is a long time!"

"We're glad to be back, too, Kim." Sharon stood next to her husband and smiled at Kim.

Kim looked sad for a moment but it wasn't long before he was smiling again and let his eyes wander past Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki.

"And who have we here? Megan, J.T.? You've grown. Especially J.T.! Sharon, is there something in the water in San Antonio?"

"Mr. Manners, it's great to see you again." Jared took Kim's hand and shook it. The older man smiled up at him and nodded before giving Megan his hand as well.

"I know, I know. Spending your summer vacation at my boring family summer camp isn't what you had in mind but I'm glad you came!" Again, Kim seemed like he was about to cry but started smiling a moment later.

"Anyway, I'm glad to have you here! There's a dancing class in fifteen minutes and I highly recommend attending it. I saved you four spots and the teacher's the best! Pretty, too!" He winked at Jared.

Sharon waved him off and laughed. "Kim, we just arrived. Take it easy on us!"

"Trust me, four weeks here will feel like a year!" Kim laughed.

Jared was helping a guy whose name tag said _Steve_ to unload the car when he heard Kim's promise. It had sounded like a threat to him.

Jared didn't mind a family vacation. It wasn't like he went out and partied all night. A calm evening at home with a book was perfectly fine for him. At school his friends always thought he was a bore but Jared didn't listen to them and just smiled politely when they asked him to go out and celebrate with them. No, it wasn't the "calm and probably boring" part or even the "family" thing that he dreaded about this vacation. It's just that he really didn't want to come _here_ again.

The dance lesson was even worse than Jared had feared. Any attempt at talking himself out of it had failed, and his parents insisted on him coming along because they were here to spend time _together_ after all. Jared wasn't much of a dancer. Okay, so maybe he was not bad at it, but he had good reasons not to dance. Especially when he was surrounded by many old couples and people who looked like this _actually_ _was_ their idea of a fun time.

The teacher wasn't bad, though: Sandy, a tiny brunette about a few years older than Jared, was doing her best to motivate the crowd. They were supposed to learn some easy dance but Jared couldn't find it in himself to pay attention. He was too annoyed to care if he was in everybody's way, too. Sandy shot him an irritated glance that went to angry when he didn't even look apologetic. His parents and Megan didn't seem to notice anything though, and all the three of them were having a good time. Yes, those four weeks were going to be just peachy.

When they arrived at the dining room for dinner, Mr. Manners showed them to their table.

"These are Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki, J.T. and Megan. This is your waiter, Chad Michael Murray, a law student at Columbia University."

"Wow, impressive," Gerald nodded.

"Chad, the Padaleckis are my special guests. Get them whatever they wish for and take good care of them," Kim ordered before heading into a different direction to welcome more people.

"I sure will," Chad replied, glancing down at Megan. Jared felt more than a little uncomfortable about the way the waiter was eyeing his sister.

After dinner, Kim reappeared at their table, and the conversation turned back to the young generation's future plans.

"Now, J.T. is going to become a lawyer as well," Sharon stated proudly, and Jared blushed slightly.

The truth was that he had applied for a few law schools and had been accepted, too. He also would be moving further away from home. But _attending_ law school was not among Jared's plans. He wanted to take a few courses in creative writing and maybe a bit of journalism and live off his trust fund and part time jobs.

Of course he hadn't told his parents about any of that, yet. It was a good thing that Kim wasn't interested in details and was asking about Megan already.

"Megan is going to be a star and look pretty," Jared said jokingly.

"She already does," Chad answered, winking at Megan. She blushed more than her brother had, and Jared could see how much Megan tried not to giggle.

Last night Jared had, while looking around the main house, overheard Kim talking to the staff. He had said that the waiters were _supposed_ to charm the guests but Jared could see something else in Chad's eyes, and he didn't like it at all. Jared maybe would have had the chance to place Chad's look but as it was, the waiter left their table a second later, and Jared moved his attention back to Kim who was announcing his niece's arrival.

"Gerald, Sharon, this is Alexis, my brother's daughter. She's attending business school and graduating in hotel management next year. If we're lucky enough she'll take over the Manners' then."

"Aww, come on Uncle Kim, you know I will. I love this place!"

Alexis laughed, and Jared smiled back at her. Kim kept on listing Alexis' advantages, and it was obvious that Kim and Gerald were trying to get Jared to ask Alexis to the dance after dinner. When he finally, and only reluctantly, gave in, Alexis beamed. He had to make sure to tell her that he really was not interested in her like that – or any other female for that matter – but decided against it for the time being, considering that she didn't look like she was going to jump his bones any second.

In the end Alexis turned out to be okay. Jared noticed how she liked to come back to the topic of herself every few minutes, so yeah, definitely okay, if maybe a little shallow.

They had been dancing for a little while when the conductor was just starting to tap dance and Kim had entered the stage to welcome everybody at the club.

"It's a pleasure having you all here! Enjoy yourselves and dance the night away!"

Applause erupted, and right on cue, a couple stepped on the dance floor. Jared recognized Sandy from his dance class earlier, and his heart missed a beat when he saw her partner. Broad shoulders, dirty blonde hair, a gorgeous mouth and, from what he could see, bow legs that would make him wonder if he was the teacher for horseback riding if he didn't know any better. Jared stared in awe. He remembered that guy from six years ago. Back then he had had a crush on him. Jensen – Jared forced himself to think the name – was the reason why Jared hadn't come back here again after that one summer. He had embarrassed himself the last time he was here and had no intention of repeating the performance. Jared was only glad that Jensen probably didn't remember him. Jared had grown into his gangly limbs over the last year and didn't look anything like the teenager he once had been.

Jensen and Sandy were showing a fiery mambo and Jared tried to remember the mambo steps he had learned in the dance class his parent had sent him to so he wouldn't embarrass himself at prom night. He had liked it and even gone to the advanced class – where he had failed spectacularly and, from that day on, given up dancing.

"They are amazing," Jared sighed before he could stop himself. So maybe he tried not to think about his failed career as a dancer, but at least he was able to appreciate talent.

"The dance people? They're here to entertain the guests - instead they're showing off," Alexis remarked with a huff. Jared had no idea why she was annoyed by them, nor did he dare to ask.

He thought that the couple looked like they were enjoying themselves but didn't say anything to that account because he figured that Alexis wouldn't like that either. He really tried to keep on dancing but he could not take his eyes off the man who was throwing the tiny female around the dance floor.

"It's so typical of them to dominate the dance floor like that. Our guests are barely able to dance themselves. I bet Uncle Kim will tell them to tone it down any moment now."

Just a moment later, Jared spotted Kim out of the corner of his eye. He was signaling the couple to cut it out, and both looked like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Jensen and Sandy then picked people from the audience and started dancing again, more tame this time, and soon the dance floor was filled.

Jared's parents were dancing past him and Alexis a couple minutes later and asking if they were having fun. He just smiled at them, and Alexis agreed that yes, they were having a great time but she had to leave now.

"The program in the main house starts in ten minutes, and I have to supervise that. Hey, Jared, do you maybe want to help me out?" She seemed really eager to get his undivided attention back.

"Of course he wants to!" his mother shouted over the music before Jared had any chance to form a polite refusal. Instead he just smiled. "Yes, of course I would."

The program turned out to be just as hideous as he had been expecting. A comedian was trying to reinvent the oldest jokes Jared had ever heard, and Alexis had asked him to see to it that the guy – and every other act of the evening - was applauded properly by setting an example while she managed the schedule. The things he did for his parents! He really could not wait to move.

As soon as Alexis was too busy to wave and smile at him every few seconds, he slipped out of the room and headed towards the stables behind the main house, relieved that he had finally escaped her attention.

Ignoring the sign that read _Staff members only, no guests please_, he followed the well-trodden trail leading around the stables. His eyes soon were adjusted to the darkness around him, and he could hear music from a distance. A moment later, a house came into view. The upper floors were lit, and people were walking up the stairs to the house. He spotted Steve, the guy he had helped unload the car, a few feet away and called out to him.

"Hey, Steve!"

Clearly surprised by Jared, the blonde man turned around.

"What are you doing here? The area is off limits for guests. Your parents will get mad when they find out and then Kim will fire me."

Steve was carrying three large watermelons and before one could drop Jared took it from him. "No, man. Let me help you. You'll smash one if you're not careful."

"J.T., it's J.T., right? Look, I saw you dancing with our boss' niece earlier, and I think you should really get back to your little sweetheart."

Jared huffed out a breath and pushed the watermelon back into Steve's arms before turning around and storming off toward the main house. He couldn't believe what an asshole Steve was when Jared had thought the guy was nice.

"Hey, J.T.!"

"What?" He turned around, anger coloring his voice.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"'Course I can."

"Okay, then you can come with me. But … you can't tell anyone. Or we're all in trouble, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Jared went back and took the watermelon into his arms again before following Steve up the stairs and into the house where the staff stayed.

The nearer they got, the music became louder, and when Steve pushed open a door on the top floor, the volume almost knocked Jared off his feet. The thing that made his eyes go wide though was not the volume or even choice of music (_Dirrrty_ by Christina Aguilera) but the people in the room – or rather what they did. Living up to the song everyone danced as close as possible. It was like watching a choreographed mimicking of sex. It surprised Jared that everyone was still wearing clothes. He was sure that he was already spurting a nice blush.

Growing up in a Texan family where their parents almost never talked about sex, he wasn't used to being bluntly confronted with it. All he knew came from school and what his friends had told him. Even though Jared was a good looking guy – or so he was told many times – he wasn't very experienced.

His friends always teased him about still being a virgin but he was waiting for the right one. The only guys he seemed to attract were assholes who were not even admitting that they were gay. He was _not_ going to lose his virginity to that kind of man. Jared may not have told his parents about him being gay, yet, but he didn't hide it. Much.

It was only when Steve nudged him with his elbow did he realize that he had somewhat zoned out. The blonde laughed and asked if Jared wanted to try it himself. He just blushed some more and shook his head, not trusting his voice. Steve smirked and told Jared to follow him to the back of the room. They got rid of the watermelons, and right when Jared turned around, the dancing couple from earlier arrived.

Loud cheering and applause greeted them. They all seemed to know each other from previous summers at the Manner's Hotel, and yes, Jared, too, recognized some of the people around him from six years ago. The song still wasn't over, and Sandy and Jensen jumped into the dancing almost immediately. Jared couldn't look away as they danced like they were the personified sin.

"That's my cousin, Jensen," Steve said into Jared's ear, following his gaze. "And I guess you've already met Sandy."

Jared nodded. He was too far gone to say anything. He knew Jensen, too. Jared just hadn't known that he was Steve's cousin. "They look great together. I wish I could move like that."

"Yeah, me, too. People always mistake them for a couple."

That shook Jared out of his stupor.

"They're not together?"

"No, they tried going out when we were younger but then Jensen discovered that Sandy's not his type."

Jared found it hard to believe that they weren't together. The way they moved … it was so intimate. Too intimate to be fake. "Pretty brunette who can dance is _not_ his type?"

"No, _female_ is not his type."

Jared almost choked. "He's gay?"

"Yep. I think the whole female population of the earth cried when he announced it." Steve chuckled. "Is that a problem for you?"

"N-no. Of course not. Dude, I'm gay myself. Why would it be a problem?" Jared knew he was stammering but he couldn't help it. At least it was warm enough in the room so that Steve probably wouldn't connect Jared's deeper blush with Jensen.

"Alright then. You just looked like you were about to throw up," Steve said with a slightly puzzled look toward Jared.

He didn't answer because he dreaded the tremble in his voice. Right then the song ended and Jensen was making his way over to Jared and Steve.

"Hey, what's he doing here?" Jensen asked jerking his chin towards Jared.

Jared had heard Jensen talk before but that had been years ago. Right now the low rumble caused shivers running down his spine, and he had to keep himself from shaking.

"He came with me."

Was it Jared's fuzzy mind or did Steve sound like he was proud to have brought him?

Jensen threw him another dismissive look and it was obvious that he didn't want Jared there. Jared felt the urge to say something, anything and so …

"I carried a watermelon."

Jensen frowned and turned around, Steve looked like he was about to burst into laughter, and Jared? He wanted to disappear into thin air out of humiliation.

"What the-? I carried a watermelon? Very smooth, Padalecki," he scolded himself before Steve had a chance to do it. When he looked up, Steve was grinning.

"It's okay. People always embarrass themselves the first time they meet Jensen. I think he's using magical power to force them into it so that he appears way cooler than he actually is."

Sheepishly Jared smiled at him and didn't bother to tell Steve that he had met Jensen before. Only that Jensen probably didn't remember him at all because Jared had been sixteen and embarrassing himself all the time then. Which, now that he came to think of it, was a good thing.

The next song had started, and Jared had begun swaying his hips. All of a sudden Jensen was back right in front of him and pulling him toward the dance floor. Jared tried to refuse, tell him that he wasn't much of a dancer but Jensen wasn't listening.

Dragging Jared out onto the dance floor, Jensen grabbed Jared's hips. If Jared hadn't already been flushed bright red, he would have now. He didn't dare to look at the other man but when Jensen touched his face his eyes shot up. Jensen was smiling and telling him to relax and roll his hips. Jared tried his best but he was way too nervous to get it right the first time, and so Jensen helped him out and directed his movements with his hands on Jared's hips. When Jared managed without Jensen's help, Jensen came closer and their hips bumped together with every roll. It felt incredible but caused Jared to lose the rhythm again. Jensen's eyes lit up in amusement, and he helped Jared finding back to the beat - who totally agreed with Nelly: It got hot in there.

Jared tried his best to keep himself from getting hard by thinking about his aunt telling him about her latest surgery on her varicose. His sexual experience didn't go far beyond kissing, masturbating and watching porn - and this body contact thing? Whole new world for him.

When the song was over, Jensen was gone before Jared could thank him. He felt a little stupid because the music continued almost immediately, and he was alone on the dance floor. Jensen wasn't in the room anymore, and Jared couldn't help but think that this gorgeous man probably thought he was a silly little boy. Somehow that thought stung, just like it had years ago. Ignoring Steve who called after him, Jared hurried to get away from there.

The following day, Megan wanted to go to the make-up workshop Sandy was holding, and because their parents already made other plans, Jared was the one who had to go with her.

Megan was trying on some wig when Chad appeared next to her.

"Hmm, I always say that you shouldn't ask about what your waiter can do for you but what you can do for your waiter."

Megan started giggling again. God, it was so embarrassing, but Chad just smiled sweetly like she hadn't exploded with laughter. It annoyed Jared even more. That guy was obviously flirting with Megan, and Jared couldn't really blame her for being flattered, but still he was worried. He knew that kind of guy. There were a lot of fellows just like Chad all over the college. Players. They liked flirting and bagging the girl and then never calling her again. Jared absolutely did not want his sister to be fooled by a guy like that.

"I got a nice car in the parking lot. If you want, I can take you for a drive tonight," Chad suggested and Megan blushed again.

"Y-Yes, that'd be cool." She all but squealed, and Chad smirked. Jared only sighed heavily. He had to talk to Megan soon.

After the waiter had left, Megan turned to look at Jared. "J.T.?"

"Don't even think about it."

"Please, _please_ cover for me! Tell Mom and Dad that I feel sick and won't come to the dance tonight."

"No, why would I support your wandering off with some guy you don't even know?"

"Because you love me! And because Chad is a nice guy. And he likes me. Jared, he _likes me._"

And just like that he couldn't refuse his sister anymore. He knew that Chad didn't actually like her but seeing his sister like that … Despite the fact that she was pretty and popular at school she usually didn't get asked out. The boys were all intimidated by their dad – who once threw Megan's date out because he wasn't dressed properly enough. Nowadays the boys mostly stayed away from her, which really can drag a seventeen-year-old girl's emotions down.

He sighed. "Alright, I'll tell Mom and Dad that you're not feeling well. But please, Megan, I'm begging you, don't do anything with that guy. If not for yourself or me, then please because otherwise _he'd_ get into trouble." Jared was sure that the last argument would probably work best, and indeed, Megan's forehead wrinkled, and she nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I promise. Thank you, J.T.!"

"Pah."

It was a small sound that Megan didn't even catch. But Jared did. Sandy had announced the end of the workshop a moment ago and was stashing away wigs and make-up. Jared got up and walked over to her.

"Hey, Sandy, right? I just wanted to tell you that you dance amazingly. I wish I could move that way."

"Thanks. It's no big deal though. My mother threw me out when I was sixteen, and I've been dancing ever since then." She turned around and started to walk away but then came back to place herself right in Jared's personal space.

"Listen, you better keep an eye on your sister. Or rather Chad."

"I am. Megan promised she wouldn't do anything with him – even if for the wrong reasons. I know my sister. She keeps her promises. Always."

"That's good to know. Make sure she doesn't break the habit, though."

Jared couldn't do anything else than stare after her when she left.

In the evening, Jared told their parents that Megan was down with a migraine so she wouldn't come to the dance and didn't want to see anybody - not even their mother.

Now, Jared was stuck on the dance floor with Alexis again. He had to do something about her soon, and the moment he opened his mouth to tell her that she was not his type, he was distracted by Kim. The manager was walking up to Jensen (Jared had tried his best to ignore the dancer but couldn't really stop the staring) who was dancing with a young, blonde woman who he had heard Kim call Katie when he had told Jared's dad about her. Apparently her very rich husband came to the hotel only on weekends and left her alone the rest of the time. She didn't seem to mind though, judging by the way she clung to Jensen.

The couple had been dancing close to Jared and Alexis, and now Kim tapped Jensen on the shoulder. "Where is Sandy?"

"What do you mean, 'where is Sandy?' She worked all day long, she needs a break. She's taking a break at the moment." Jensen sounded angry but looked like he was trying to keep himself under control. His hands were clenched into fists, his jaw was working furiously and, from what Jared could see, his eyes were gleaming with anger.

Kim seemed to be just as pissed but he didn't look as dangerous as Jensen. It sounded worse though when he spoke again.

"You better make sure her break doesn't become too long, or else she'll have no work to come back to afterwards."

Kim definitely had a habit of threatening the entertainment crew. Jared was surprised to discover that side on nice, old Mr. Manners.

"- ice cream?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Jared hadn't realized that Alexis had been asking him something until it was too late.

"I asked if maybe you wanted some ice cream. What were you thinking about?"

"Uhm, sorry. Law school … I guess I just drifted off."

"Yeah, I noticed. So, _do_ you want some ice cream?"

"Sure, why not? Ice cream's always good." He grinned at her. Ice cream was a _great_ idea.

Alexis smiled in response, and her eyes showed that glimmer again that reminded Jared he had to take care of it at the next opportunity. "I just have to get my keys from the car, you want to come with me?"

"Sure."

In the staff parking lot, Alexis went straight to a black and red BMW Mini Cooper. While she searched for the keys inside, Jared waited a few feet away.

Suddenly he heard a shriek, and seconds later his sister's head appeared above the roof of a car. She was a couple rows away but Jared could see that she wasn't happy. Chad's head popped up, too and he was talking to her.

"Come on, Meg. It's no big deal."

"No, Chad. I said no and you should respect that. It's not nice of you to try to talk me into it anyway. I will not do it."

"Ack, girls!"

Megan huffed out another sigh and stalked away toward the hotel. Chad got back into his car and drove off.

Jared smirked. He was glad that his sister had kept her word. All he could hope for now was that Megan would forget about Chad. He hadn't even bothered to go after her and apologize. He probably had gone to the next city to get another girl.

"Jared, what are you staring at? Can we go?"

Alexis had appeared next to him and was poking his arm.

"Yes, yes! Sure, let's go."

Alexis seemed to not have noticed anything. Although he wouldn't mind if Chad got punished, Jared didn't want to drag his sister into it more than necessary.

Moments later Alexis led him into the kitchen through the back door and dragged him to the huge fridge in the middle.

"Let's see what else we got in here … Pudding, yoghurt … milk … hm, roast beef!"

While Alexis dug through the contents of the fridge, Jared had wandered around the kitchen. He had heard a little noise, like a whimper.

Crouched into a corner between the oven and the sink, Sandy sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and crying as silently as possible. Jared knew what to do.

"… Salad … Hey you want a beer?"

He had almost forgotten about Alexis but now her voice came floating across the room.

"Uhm, no. Alexis, you know what? I don't feel like ice cream or anything else anymore. I'd really like to check on my sister, y'know? She was really miserable when I left her."

"Yeah, sure. I have to be at the main house anyway. Those old ladies and gents won't be entertained by themselves. I wish you could help, but I get that family comes first. Mine does, too."

Jared smiled at her and nodded. Alexis really was okay.

As soon as they said goodbye and he had watched her go into the main house, he ran back to the dance.

He quickly explained to Steve that he had found Sandy and that she didn't look well, and a moment later they the dance floor.

"Why's he coming with us?" Jensen asked annoyed.

"He's the one who found her. He's here to help. Calm down, Jen."

"Calm down, calm down! I'll show you _calm down_!"

"What happened to her?" Jared dared to ask.

"She's pregnant," Steve answered quietly.

"Jeez, Steve. Why did you tell him that? Now he'll go to Alexis, and Sandy'll get fired!"

"No! I'd never do that!" Jared didn't want Jensen to think badly of him just because he spent time with Kim's niece. Talk about prejudices!

"Then why are you still following us?" Jensen looked at Jared like he was not worth his attention. Jared thought he was probably right.

"Because I wanna help," was all he could manage to say.

Jensen's look shifted a bit and he looked surprised instead of annoyed. The moment was over too soon though. Jensen had swung around again and stormed off toward the kitchen.

After Jared showed them where Sandy was, Jensen picked her up and carried the crying woman to a shack nearby. Inside was an old couch, a few chairs and armchairs, a couple shelves and a stereo. It looked like they were practicing for their performances in here.

Jared stood with the back to the door; Sandy sat on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. Steve had taken an armchair close by while Jensen was standing behind the couch and resting his hands on Sandy's shoulders.

"So, what do we do?" Steve asked.

"_We_ don't do anything. _I_ will keep the baby." Sandy's look was determined.

Steve threw Jensen a puzzled look.

"You sure?" Jensen asked then, and Sandy only nodded.

"Yes. It's not the 1960s anymore and a single woman can raise a child on her own."

"What about the challenge?"

"I'm sorry, Jen. I really am. I can't participate. I can't risk hurting the baby. You know that sometimes a lift or move goes wrong."

"But what about the money? You want to raise that baby all by yourself, you'll need money. "

"I'm not worried about that." She sounded confident but then her look changed. "Jen, I'll be able to manage. But what about you? I know _you_ need the money. And I'm sorry I can't help you win it. I … I just can't do it. Maybe - maybe you'll find a substitute."

"Substitute? Sandy, I get that you want to be careful and I respect your decision, but there is _no_ substitute for you. Everyone's busy here, they're all working. No one has the time to learn the routines. Not this short of notice."

Jensen had somewhat calmed down before but now his anger rose again. His hands were balled into fists, his jaw clenched, just like they had been when Kim had asked about Sandy earlier. Jared knew those motions. He did that, too, when he was mad or upset.

"… J.T."

"What?" He hadn't been paying attention to the conversation anymore. Now the other three were looking at him and he had no idea why but it made him nervous.

"I said," Steve repeated, "that there is someone who has the time to learn the routine and go to the challenge with Jensen. You, J.T."

"No." Jensen's voice was quiet but dangerous.

"Come on, Jen. You know the boy can move and I'm sure that when you're teaching him, he'll be good enough to win that challenge with you."

"Uhm, guys?" Jared jumped in before Jensen had a chance to tell Steve to fuck off with his stupid idea. "Isn't there a teeny, tiny problem?"

"Like what? Your lack of skills?" Jensen retorted, and yeah, that hurt.

"I can move just fine, thank you. No, I meant more the fact that we're both guys. Isn't that against the rules?"

"Actually, no, it's not. They used to have that restriction in the rules but erased it last year or so," Sandy answered smilingly. It was obvious that she had already approved of the idea. "Jen, I think Steve's plan could work."

"No. And don't you start, too. Next you know, baby boy here _wants_ to do it."

Jensen shot Jared a nasty look that said _Don't you even dare!_ Only that Jared never was able to resist a challenge.

"Actually," he smirked at Jensen, "I kinda really do."

"Whatreallyawesome!"

If Jared hadn't been looking at them, it would've been impossible for him to understand their different reactions.

Steve was, of course thrilled, Sandy surprised, and Jensen. Well, Jensen seemed to be equally mortified and impressed.

Jared grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Sandy and Jared were having their first practice. Jared had told his parents that he would be taking dance lessons, and his mother had been very happy about that. Of course his mom and dad thought that their son would be dancing with a _girl_ - which was not exactly a lie. He had to learn how to lead because he was taller than Jensen. The other way around would have looked awkward. That's why he'd be working with Sandy in the beginning. He was going to take normal dancing classes in the studio, and when he was able to lead he would start practicing with Jensen.

"Now, J.T., I know you can waltz and even do the basics of the mambo – even if you refused to learn something new during my dance class the day before yesterday. Yes, I remember that you've been a total jerk, don't look so surprised."

"Yeah," Jared admitted sheepishly. "That'd be me. Sorry?"

"It's okay. And I didn't just notice you then. I saw you on the dance floor with Alexis, too. Would have been difficult _not_ to, with you being 6'5'' and everything."

"I'm actually only 6'4''."

Sandy grinned. "Quite the modest, huh? Anyway, for the competition you'll need to learn more than the basics. Jensen's not the type of guy to enter easy challenges so he can win just as easily. He likes to really compete. This time he wants to do the tango. He's combined Argentinean moves with a few of his own creations, but before you'll learn those, you'll have to know the basics. And that's what we gonna work on now."

Jared closed his eyes. Why the hell hadn't he asked about that _before_ saying yes? He once had tried to learn the tango and had never quite been able to. Something about "not being graceful enough and lacking passion," his teacher had told him back then.

"J.T.? You okay?"

"Uhm, yeah. I'm fine. Let's do this."

Sandy shot him a searching look but didn't press the matter.

"Okay. I'll show you the first basic steps and explain them. Your left hand takes my right one, your right hand belongs on my back." She held her hands in the air, acting as if she was holding another person. "You begin with the left foot and take one small step forward. Then the right one goes one step further, slowly. Stay like that and sway forth and back."

Jared watched her while she explained the basics. He had vague memories of learning those steps some years ago. He had done them alright back then. He hadn't had problems with the basics.

"Hey, I'm not here to entertain you. You need to learn this before you can work with Jensen, so you better pay attention. If you plan on making it a habit to not listen to what I say or if you changed your mind, you better let me know right now before I waste my time."

"No, sorry. I _want_ to do this. I just. Well, when I first learned the tango some years ago, I … I fucked up that one move and hurt my partner. I'm just worried I might repeat that performance and hurt you. Which would be even worse since you're pregnant."

"Well, I guess there's just one thing you can do about it."

Jared looked puzzled, even more so when Sandy smiled at him.

"Don't fuck up again."

Jared smiled back and nodded.

"What did I just tell you about the basic steps of the tango?"

"You showed me the first two steps and even mentioned the swaying and were about to tell me that my next move is to take a tiny step backwards with my left foot and then set my right foot one step behind the left one before finishing with turning halfway backwards starting with left again."

"Not bad, baby boy, not bad at all. Let's see if you can dance them, too."

Jared had to perform them alone a few times before Sandy put on music and made him dance with her.

Forty-five minutes later he was soaked in sweat and had stepped onto Sandy's foot four times. But now he knew how to dance the _rock turn_ and the _promenade_ and even knew how to combine them. Something in her eyes told him that she was pleased and Jared couldn't help but feel giddy. Aside from the stepping on her foot a few times, he hadn't hurt her, and he had been enjoying himself.

"Well, J.T., I think you're a natural. And see, you didn't hurt me. Well, maybe my right foot, but I'm used to it."

"I can give you a massage, if you want? To make up for it?"

"That's sweet, but I think I'll pass for now. I have to get back to work. As for your training: You still need some fine tuning and of course you need to learn a few more steps. We'll try to get one done per day. I expect you to practice in your free time, too. Tomorrow we'll start with the _ocho_. Same time, same place."

"Okay. Thanks Sandy."

"Don't thank me. Yet."

After a week of training with Sandy, Jared finally was ready to start learning the routine. He hadn't seen much of Jensen over the last few days. Sometimes he would spot Jensen at the dances after dinner but most of the time Jared was too exhausted to attend them. A few times, when Sandy was working with Jared, Jensen had been there, standing in the corner, arms folded in front of his chest with an unreadable expression on his face he had watched them. Only once had he said something.

_You know the moves, but you lack the passion._

Well, at least Jensen hadn't called him ungraceful, and Jared was making progress with the tango after all. If nothing else, Sandy's feet were proof of that. Jared hadn't stepped on them once in a few days.

Now he was supposed to have his first practice with Jensen, and he didn't know if he rather should fear for his life or sanity. Jensen still made him nervous - and not just because he was smoking hot. The fact that the he so obviously didn't like Jared while being dependent on him to win the competition – it just didn't bode well for Jared.

He was sitting on the couch in the shack while Jensen was making space in the middle of the room so they could work on the routine.

"So far it's been a cake walk for you, baby boy. You'll have to work more and harder from now on. The competition is in three weeks. We'll have to go to the next town for it so start thinking about an excuse to be away for a couple hours. I can't have your family or Mr. Manners know that you're out with staff members. We're not allowed to spend unpaid time with guests. And of course you only know a few basics and need to learn much more in a very short time. You sure you can handle the pressure?"

"Why don't you cut the sweet talk and start teaching me the steps?"

Jared usually didn't like to mock but he wouldn't tolerate the way Jensen talked to him either. Even though he may look like one, he wasn't a spoilt, rich kid that didn't know how to work and he definitely was not stupid.

Jensen raised an eyebrow and sneered. "Okay, baby boy, if you think you're up to it."

"I am. And stop calling me _baby boy_. I have a name."

"Alright, ba- J.T."

Jared stopped himself from smirking. He'd be damned if he didn't get Jensen to treat him decently.

Jensen continued. "It's important for you to understand what a tango is. Every dance has a meaning. The tango is all about passion and fighting for dominance. The one we'll be performing tells the story of two people, forced together and fighting to win the upper hand."

"That sounds familiar," Jared commented dryly.

Jensen looked puzzled but caught on quickly.

"Yeah well, I choreographed it _before_ Sandy got pregnant." For a moment Jensen glared at Jared before speaking again. "So, they hate each other. But then hate turns to passion and soon enough they have to defend themselves because their love isn't accepted. The whole thing ends tragically with one of them dying in the arms of the other one."

The surprise was obvious on Jared's face. He hadn't expected Jensen to be so … well … romantic? He was about to say something but Jensen beat him to it.

"Don't get any ideas. Sandy made it up. I just provided the choreography."

"Uh huh, sure."

Jared grinned, and now Jensen looked uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and went to stand In the middle of the dance floor.

"You gonna sit there all day long or are we going to dance?"

Jared considered for a moment to ask Jensen what his problem was but then thought better of it and stood up.

Jensen put on the music and held his right out to Jared. "Show me what you can do."

After going through the basics a few times, Jensen said it was enough for today and that they would meet tomorrow, same time, to start the real practice.

"Oh and before I forget, you might want to wear different clothes."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Jared looked down his body. He was used to wearing dress pants and a button down shirt. Sure, he had to roll the sleeves of his shirt up but other than that he didn't see a reason not to wear them.

"You look like a geek. And a rich kid."

"That's 'cause I am."

"Well, you might wanna choose something different for the future practices. We'll be working long hours and you'll ruin your _fancy_ clothes in no time."

For a moment it looked like Jared would pout but instead he raised his head and nodded.

"Okay, if you think that would be better."

He turned around and left the shack, leaving a confused looking Jensen behind.

Jensen was facing the stereo unit and had his back turned to the door when he heard someone enter.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry. My parents took my sister and me on a cruise and we didn't come back until half an hour ago. Of course then they started arguing that we're not spending enough time to-"

"I don't care," Jensen interrupted. He still wasn't looking at the boy but kept on grumbling. "I don't have time for your rich people problems. We need to work on the-"

Jensen had finally turned around to tell baby boy right in his face _exactly_ what a rich and spoilt kid he was when Jensen saw what J.T. was wearing.

The boy definitely had taken his advice seriously and not shown up in suit pants and a button down. Jensen kind of wished he had.

J.T. wore black sweat pants a matching wife beater. To keep his hair out of his face, he wore a bandana like a sweatband. It made him look almost like Rambo – if he hadn't been carrying a towel and bottle of water in his hands. To top it off, he was smiling brightly at Jensen – who was gaping.

"Jensen?"

Answering him wasn't possible and the kid's smile just grew wider.

He took a few steps toward Jensen, and that seemed to break the moment. Jensen cleared his throat, avoiding looking J.T. in the eyes. At least he was able to pick up his sentence.

"Uhm, we need to … work on the routine. It's important that we don't lose time."

"Yeah, I got that. I'm sorry I'm late but my parents wanted us to spend this vacation together and now I'm running off every day to practice a few hours. I'm surprised they didn't start with the nagging earlier. But I told them that I just needed some more training than everyone else 'cause I'm so clumsy."

"That's probably not even a lie," Jensen muttered. He didn't know if the boy had heard him, at least he didn't say anything. Instead he put away his towel and water bottle, before walking over to Jensen who had already taken his position on the dance floor.

Over an hour after Jensen had shown him various moves and figures that they had repeated again and again and _again_, J.T. gave up.

"Stop – I – Need – A – Break!"

He was breathing heavily and bent his upper body down to rest his hands on his thighs.

"Yeah, okay."

Jensen didn't argue. Instead he held J.T.'s bottle of water in front of him. Jensen tried his best not to smile but he was sure that he probably managed was a not-scowl.

"Thanks."

J.T. straightened and gulped down half the bottle. He didn't put it away then but emptied the rest of it over his head. The water ran down his cheeks and throat, pooling in the dip between his collarbones. The way a few drops clung to the boy's lashes and lips distracted Jensen, and he didn't even realize that J.T. had moved to stand right in front of him. He was sure J.T. would touch him but he just reached behind Jensen to grab his towel in order to dry himself off.

Jensen took a few deep breaths to calm down while J.T. went back to the middle of the dance floor and then reached with his left hand out toward Jensen and spoke with the same voice Jensen had used yesterday.

"You ready for another round?"

0-1, baby boy. And if the kid kept it up like that, Jensen would have a problem.

During the next days Jared practiced whenever possible. Even when he wasn't working with Jensen, Jared rehearsed: on his way to training and back to the bungalow he shared with Megan, even in the bathroom and the woods when he pretended to go for a walk.

He couldn't stop moving his feet under the table during the meals while his whole family was present. It had caused his mother a few times to ask since when he had become so shifty again – Jared had been hyper-active as a child.

"You don't get any more sugar, you're way too bouncy as it is already."

Jared didn't even notice the dessert withdrawal, too busy with counting steps in his head.

He did it, too, when he was supposed to spend quality time with his family outside the dining hall.

The routine, or at least the bits and pieces Jensen had shown him so far, were always on his mind. Well, those and Jensen himself.

His aversion toward Jared had faded slightly, and Jensen was almost civil during training. Only a few times had he snapped and called Jared _baby boy_ instead of J.T.

Still, Jensen wouldn't open up. His expression was always closed except for a few rare moments when he talked about his choreography or showed Jared a new move. Then Jared could see a spark in Jensen's eyes and how his face lit up.

Those moments never lasted long. Soon, Jensen's expression was as closed as before, the intimacy gone once again.

But not only did Jensen treat Jared like an intruder, he also blocked all of Jared's attempts to talk about something else than the tango or competition.

After the third time Jared had asked something that wasn't related to their training, Jensen had shot him a mean look and told him that Jared wasn't here to talk or chit-chat but to learn the dance, compete and win.

Jared had been close to yelling himself, asking what the fuck Jensen's problem was and that without him there wouldn't be any dancing or winning. Instead he had nodded and shut up for the remaining session.

He didn't like how Jensen was treating him but he stayed anyway. He wanted to help after all, and even though Jared had no idea why Jensen was so annoyed by him, he was willing to live with it for the sake of helping. Maybe after winning the challenge Jensen would open up …

"No, no, NO! You don't get it right, J.T.! You need to _feel_ it. Those two guys hate each other. I don't feel your hate."

_Probably 'cause I'm way more horny than hateful, dumbass._

Jared sighed heavily. Of course he couldn't say that out loud or Jensen would throw him out or – even worse – laugh at him.

"Sorry. I'll try harder."

"NO!" Jensen shouted. "You shouldn't try harder, you shouldn't try at all. You need to _feel_ the hate."

He looked at Jared skeptically. Jared could see that Jensen was trying to figure out if the rich boy was able to hate or if he was too wrapped up in his safe world of money to experience that emotion.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Why? Does it make you mad?" Jensen asked hopefully.

"No, it's annoying. And stop debating if I know how to hate or not."

"I wasn't –"

"'Course you were. It's written all over your face that you think I'm a well protected boy from a rich family who never gets into trouble and has no enemies."

"Aren't you?"

"Geez, no! Just because I'm from a wealthier background than you doesn't mean I like everyone – or am loved by everyone. I had to deal with enough skeezbags during high school and college."

Now that he started thinking about it, there were a lot of people he didn't like. For instance that asshole Misha Collins from high school who had treated him like scum because Jared had been a clumsy teenager and accidentally spilled pasta sauce on Misha's new jeans. Or that asshole Tom Welling who'd pranked J.T. every chance he got during their first year of college.

Suddenly there was music and Jensen stood right in front of him. His eyes were gleaming and his mouth was curved into a wicked smile.

"There, that's what I'm talking about." He touched Jared's hands. They were balled into fists. "Now you're angry. Keep it in mind while we dance the first part."

And then they began again.

The music in the background was calm while they walked toward each other. The moment it picked up speed and intensity, Jensen and Jared met in the middle of the dance floor, breathing out forcefully. They almost clashed, then gripped each other – both with hateful looks in their eyes.

They walked and turned, and Jared strutted around Jensen in a tight circle. Every time they danced face to face, both men bent their upped bodies backwards. Their jaws were clenched – they made the dislike evident in every move.

At the end Jensen was supposed to attempt slapping Jared in the face and Jared had to stop him. His hand was curled around Jensen's wrist whose fingers still spread wide, only inches away from the side of Jared's face.

They stopped after that. Jensen hadn't shown Jared the second part, yet, even though they've been practicing for over a week already.

For a moment Jared thought Jensen would break the silence of heavy breathing, smile at him or even reach out. Instead he turned around to fetch the two bottles from near the stereo unit. When he tossed one over to Jared, his expression was closed again.

"Good job. Keep that up, remember whatever you've been thinking about to get you this angry in the future and we won't have a problem with the first part again."

Jared nodded.

"Now my only hope is that we'll find something for you to think about for the second part, baby boy."

Jared decided not to correct Jensen about the nickname.

"How's he doing?"

"Okay, I think."

"And how's Jen treating him?"

"Okay. Ish."

"Sandy, if Jen doesn't stop the 'mean monster' act, the whole thing will not work out."

"I know, Steve. But I don't know what to say anymore. Maybe _you_ could talk to him, Chris."

"Why me?"

"Jen won't talk to me 'cause we're family."

Chris looked confused, and Steve elaborated further.

"Don't ask. There's a whole paragraph about what and what not to tell family members in the book of 'Jensen's weird guidelines.'" Steve shrugged. Sometimes his cousin was strange and he was not going to question Jensen's motives. It had gotten him nothing but a black eye years ago.

"Why doesn't he listen to you then?" Chris looked at Sandy. "I thought you guys were close."

"He doesn't want me to feel bad for bowing out of the competition so he just says that they're doing okay whenever I ask about the training or how J.T.'s progressing."

"What we need is a close friend of Jensen who doesn't know J.T., yet and has nothing to do with the competition," Steve explained.

"And that's me, I guess," Chris stated.

"Exactly!"

Steve was excited and Sandy had the nerve to grin at him. Great. Just great.

"Okay, I'll talk to him but only 'cause you two asked so nicely." Thank God for sarcasm.

"Thanks Chris." Steve smiled at him. And that? Yeah, that maybe was worth the effort.

He didn't know how long the boy had been there but when Jensen entered the shack, J.T. was curled up on the couch as much as his height would allow, and he – was sobbing?

Jensen could feel his heart miss a beat. How was he supposed to remain calm when the kid was crying? He had gotten so good at ignoring the guy's good behavior and strong will to learn and help Jensen. He was also in denial about how much he liked it when the kid smiled or just looked at him. So maybe Jensen was attracted to J.T. but he had good reasons not to get too close, either.

_"Why are you being an asshole toward that J.T. kid? He's just trying to help."_

"_Yeah, that's what he says but I can't trust him. Chris, he's a rich kid, one of those people who evicted my parents from their home so a mall could be built."_

"_What makes you think he's like that?"_

"_He may not be. But it also doesn't mean I start trusting rich people."_

"_From all I've heard he's a good guy. He didn't tell on Sandy and she said that he's doing his best to protect his sister from Chad."_

"_That douchebag's after his sister?"_

"_Yep."_

_"Does baby boy know Chad got Sandy pregnant?"_

"_No, Sandy didn't tell him. And Steve hasn't either. He just heard how J.T. tried to stop his sis to go on a date with the guy."_

_Jensen didn't say anything. He didn't want to think about the kid too much – especially not positive things. _

"_He constantly practices. Sometimes Steve and I see him in the woods. Think about that before you give him crap next time."_

And now the kid was crying. Jensen wasn't sure how to approach him. For a second or two he considered acting as if he hadn't noticed anything. He even thought about leaving but in the end Jensen gave in.

When he sat down next to J.T., the boy was startled and wiped his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll be ready in a moment."

Jensen remained silent while J.T. got up and tried to calm himself down by pacing the room. Minutes later he stopped in the middle of the dance floor, taking his starting position for the tango.

"What happened?"

J.T. clearly hadn't expected the question and needed a moment to form an answer.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. But I need you to get it out of your system of it'll fuck up your dancing."

He tried to stay cool – something he usually was good at. Somehow though that kid brought up Jensen's defenses faster than he could say, "Antonio Banderas is hot."

J.T. had mumbled something that Jensen didn't catch. From the look of the boy's face he could see that it hadn't been a nice something.

"What did you say?"

"I said, of course you care more about the dance than me. I didn't expect anything else from you."

"Listen, baby boy-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Jensen blinked. It would be so easy to just shout right back and maybe start a fight but something – and Jensen had no idea where that little voice in his head came from – made him suggest going out instead.

"What?"

Now J.T. was the one blinking, and Jensen almost laughed at the stupid look.

"We should get out of here for a while. Will take your mind off whatever got your panties in a twist. You hungry?"

J.T. was still dumbstruck but followed Jensen to his truck nevertheless.

Jared didn't know the diner Jensen took him to, but if he were to be honest he had never really paid attention to the immediate surroundings of the Manners'.

The big letters above the entrance of the dingy place told him that this was JDM's place.

"What does JDM stand for?" Jared asked while they walked into the restaurant.

"That'd be my initials, boy. Nice to meet you, I'm Jeffrey Dean Morgan."

"That's J.T.," Jensen said. "Jeff, would you get us two cups of coffee and a plate of fries?"

"Sure thing, Jen."

Jared was led to a booth in the back of the room and they sat down opposite each other.

With a glance at Jeffrey, Jared smiled and told Jensen that he liked the guy.

"'Course you do. Everyone likes Jeff."

"That's right. Everyone loves me! I'm a joy to be around." Jeff had appeared at their table, two large cups filled up to the rim with coffee.

"It doesn't hurt either that your coffee's the best within a hundred miles."

Jared almost couldn't believe his eyes. Opposite him sat Jensen – but not the one he knew from practice. It was the guy who had danced the mambo with Sandy or occasionally surfaced while explaining a part of the choreography. And here he was, joking around and _smiling_ in all honesty. Jared noticed how the skin around Jensen's eyes wrinkled when he wholeheartedly smiled.

"'Ey, Jen, you better pay some attention to your date. He's gawking." Jeff nodded toward Jared and grinned wide.

"'S not my date. J.T.'s helping me with the competition. Sandy can't participate."

"Oh so you're a dancer, too?" Jeff inquired and Jared managed to look away from Jensen.

"Well, I'm trying my best." He blushed slightly.

"He's doing good."

Jared blinked. Had Jensen just complimented him? Who the hell was this guy and why wasn't he around when Jared was practicing with Jensen's evil twin?

Jeff's grin only grew wider.

"Alright boys, I'll leave you two to your exciting conversation. Your fries will be right out and if you need anything, shout."

With Jeff gone, Jared and Jensen fell silent again. The minutes went by, and after Jared had sipped on his coffee for what felt like the hundredth time, Jensen made an annoyed sound.

"Are you going to keep on hypnotizing your coffee or will you tell me what happened? 'Cause if you just gonna mope around some more, I'll go to the back room and watch the game with Jeff. But honestly, I really don't wanna do that. He has a habit of yelling at whoever's losing and throwing things around the room in an attempt to hit the TV but usually just hitting the one who happens to be closest to him."

Jared lifted his head to peek at Jensen who, surprisingly, didn't look as annoyed as he had sounded.

Instead there was something else in his eyes. Could it be … concern?

"You really wanna hear about it?"

"Rather than putting up with the kicked puppy look you've been showing off? Hell yeah."

Jared smiled at that. It wasn't the first time someone had called him a puppy, but coming from Jensen … well, it was different. Especially since Jensen smiled faintly back.

With a deep, huffed out breath, Jared explained.

"When I was younger, I always loved writing. Essays in school, poems, short stories – anything. I was good at it, too. My English teacher praised me and I went home with good grades. When I was fourteen, I told my parents that I want to become a writer. My father got mad. He shouted and said that only _fags_ became authors.

"_Are you a fag, son?_ He had asked and since I was scared shitless, I said no. He told me to forget about the stupid idea of writing for a living.

"I didn't forget, but I didn't talk about it either. My father is … well, he's very _Texan_ and I haven't told him, yet, that I'm gay and a writer."

Jared emptied his mug, and Jensen went to the counter to get the pot and pour them both another cup of coffee.

"Now, that's all very tragic but from what I heard you're making daddy proud nowadays and are about to become a lawyer."

Jensen had sat down again and was back to his composed act, the Jensen from moments ago gone. Only his evil, annoyed and bored twin left to listen to what Jared had to say now that he had started.

"I'm not."

Jensen shot him a confused look.

"Becoming a lawyer, I mean. My parents think that I'll go to law school but the truth is that I plan on going to a college _close_ to a law school. I'll be taking courses in creative writing and a bit of journalism."

"And you were in the shack because-"

"-my father found out, yes. He discovered my notebook with most of my short stories and poems. There are also notes about future plots and of course the acceptance letter of the University of San Francisco. He yelled at me and if my mom hadn't come in, he would have hit me, too. I didn't know where else to go, that's why I came to the shack."

Jared stopped talking then, sipping only at his coffee every now and then. He didn't dare looking at Jensen again. He probably thought Jared was pathetic.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." The low murmur of Jensen's voice interrupted Jared's self-pity.

"You don't think I'm silly?"

"Well, the crying and the hiding are childish but I get that you wanted to get away for some time. And that you're scared.

"Did something like that ever happen to you?"

"No, my parents stood by me in everything I did."

"Then you're lucky."

Jared had meant to say something nice, to keep the conversation going, but instead he had angered Jensen.

"Lucky? You don't know a fucking thing. So my parents didn't bail on me or my dreams but I never was and never will be lucky. _You_ got everything laid out in front of you. _I_ had to work hard for what I wanted. All my damn life. You don't call _me_ lucky."

Jensen stood abruptly, his hands almost knocking over his coffee mug.

"Let's go. You have to be back for dinner. I could get into trouble as it is anyway. No need to add to it. Jeff?" he shouted toward the backroom. "We're leaving. Money's on the table." Jensen threw down a few bills on the table to pay for their coffee and the fries that had never arrived.

Jensen walked toward the door, and Jared just stared after him. He had no idea what had just happened.

"You coming or what?"

"On my way."

And just like that, they were back to the way they had been before Jared had his emotional breakdown.

Dinner was dreadful. His father wouldn't look at Jared, let alone talk to him. His mother was close to crying the whole time, and Megan, who totally ignored the tension between Jared and their father, talked about the show at the end of the season at the Manners'.

"Daddy, Mr. Manners asked if I wanted to sing. Can I, please?"

"Sure pumpkin. You'll make us proud."

Jared cringed. He knew who that was directed at.

He made it through the evening program afterwards without talking to his parents except for a short good night when Megan was sent to bed and he decided to go with her.

Back in their bungalow she babbled on about the show and her upcoming performance. Jared had zoned out minutes ago to spare his nerves.

His effort not to think about the fight with his father or the strange incident with Jensen this afternoon was interrupted by his little sister.

"- date with Chad."

"What did you just say?"

The alarm in Jared's head went off. The guy was bad news. Jared was almost certain that he had gotten Sandy pregnant even though neither Steve nor Sandy had said anything of that sort. He really didn't want the waiter anywhere near his little sister though. Why was she still seeing him?

"I have a date with him. Well, actually I already had a few dates with him but the one after the show will be special." She winked at him.

"Oh God, Megan, please tell me you're not serious about that. What do you want with the guy?"

"You're just being mean to me because you're not daddy's golden boy anymore. Don't think I haven't noticed that he's not talking to you. I don't know what you did to piss him off but for once he's paying attention to _me_ and you can't stand that."

"That's not true, Megan. I worry about you."

"I don't believe you, J.T. And I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Jared sighed. There was no way Megan would listen to him any time soon. They still had two weeks left in the camp, one till the competition. Jared had to find a way to stop Megan from getting too involved with Chad.

When his sister was fast asleep, Jared snuck out in just his sweatpants. The night was warm and he couldn't sleep anyway so Jared decided that practicing was as good as anything else

When he was close enough to the shack he could hear soft music from inside and see that the lights were on. As silently as possible, he opened the door.

Inside was Jensen, dancing all by himself and totally unaware of his surroundings. He was just as shirt and shoeless as Jared.

Jared closed the door behind him but remained in the shadows near the wall. He was mesmerized by Jensen moving to the music – a slow melody and a soft tenor accompanied by an intense drum and violin. It spoke of passion and love and Jared watched Jensen's face as much as his movements.

He was lost in the music and absolutely relaxed. His face was open and ready to be read like a book. Jared knew he was thinking in clichés but he had never seen anything as beautiful as the man who danced in front of him.

The song ended, and Jensen came back to the present. He spotted Jared, and for a moment, Jared thought, Jensen would say something - tell him to leave.

Instead Jensen went to the stereo unit and changed the music. Their tango started, and Jensen took his position – as did Jared.

The first part went flawlessly. Jared didn't even have to think about it anymore. When he gripped Jensen's hand with his own and started turning him around, Jensen didn't stop him.

They had been working on the second part over the last week, and Jared knew the moves, had been repeating them again and again. He had been lacking the passion though – just like he hadn't been feeling the hate before. Only this time, he hadn't _allowed_ himself to feel it. Too scared was he of the possible embarrassment that would have followed.

Tonight, though, he let go.

They walked a few steps together, back to chest, before Jared spun Jensen around again. They moved as one, clutching at each other, the concept of dancing space long forgotten. It didn't exist between the two men who had been fighting moments ago. When Jared was dancing further away from Jensen, he would go after Jared, embracing him from behind, pressing himself against the other man until Jared promised to stay. Promises made by motions and precisely planned steps.

While they danced they didn't take their eyes off each other, devouring one another with their looks.

In the end Jensen was crouching down, his left leg stretched out and the right one bent. Jared arched down to meet him halfway, his hands close to Jensen's face. If they followed the choreography, they would have to look away from each other and toward a fictional enemy.

But they didn't.

Inch by inch their faces came closer until their lips met. The kiss was slow and tentative as if both were still trying to figure out what was happening.

Jared then took Jensen's face into his hands and knelt down in front of him, deepening and never breaking the kiss. He didn't know where the boldness for this came from but he was ready to go with it.

Jensen hesitated for another moment, not sure if he should stop or give in. He decided on the latter, knelt down properly and grabbed Jared's hips, drawing their bodies closer together.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's just sooo cute, you know? He has so pretty eyes! And his hair is so soft. Did I mention that he's such a great guy?"

Jared tried his best to not listen to his sister gushing about Chad and how "amazingly cute" he was for much longer, he would have to strangle Megan – sibling or not.

Of course she went on and on and _on_ about her boyfriend ("He said it himself! He said I'm his girlfriend now!"), and of course Jared did not strangle Megan.

He had already attempted talking to her twice since they left the hotel to go on a hiking tour with their parents, and both times she had shot him an annoyed look that said, "Please, your jealousy is getting ridiculous." Jared had heard their mother telling Megan about what had happened between him and their father and since then she had turned completely deaf to what he tried to tell her.

Now that she definitely wouldn't listen to him anymore, Jared had resigned to hoping that Megan would find out the truth about Chad by herself before it was too late.

So now Jared tried to ignore his little sister. They still had the whole morning ahead of them. Their parents had planned to be out until lunch time, and if Jared had any intentions of staying sane, he would have to think about something else to block out Megan's crush.

That's why he tried to concentrate on the tango – which ultimately led to thinking about Jensen and last night. Now _there_ was a daydream for him to enjoy while Megan stayed in hers.

_They had been kissing for several minutes, becoming more desperate the closer they pressed together. Jared could feel Jensen's erection pressing against his own through the layers of their sweatpants. When they finally pulled apart both were panting. _

_Jensen placed his right hand on Jared's chest and started to run it down Jared's torso. Jared tried to keep looking at Jensen but when Jensen reached the waistband of Jared's pants, his eyelids fluttered shut. Jared wanted to touch Jensen, badly, but he had never gotten past first base. He never had felt comfortable enough with other guys to do more than kissing, and now Jensen was already hooking his thumb into Jared's pants. _

_At the first brief contact of flesh, Jared gasped and pulled back, eyes wide open._

"_I'm sorry. I just never … I haven't-"_

"_Shh, it's okay, I get it. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." _

_Jensen's voice was gentle and careful, so different from what Jared was used to from Jensen._

"_No, I mean … I _want_ to … do stuff. It's just that … I've never done anything with someone else before."_

_He was sure he was blushing again. Jensen's amused smile didn't help either because now Jared felt idiotic._

"_Sorry, I should … probably … go." _

_He got up and walked toward the door on shaky feet. He was already pushing down the handle when Jensen touched his arm._

"_Don't leave. We'll take it slow. I'll show you, okay?"_

_Jensen's voice was low and had a rough edge to it. Jared thought it was incredibly sexy and so he let himself be turned around and pulled toward the couch._

_He still looked like a trapped rabbit, which caused Jensen to smile even wider, but at least he wasn't trembling anymore._

"_Just relax, I got you," Jensen promised in that gentle voice. _

_Moments later they were on the couch, Jensen straddling Jared's lap, and they were kissing again. Kissing was good. Kissing Jared knew. _

_Jensen had his hands buried in Jared's hair and Jared's hands rested on Jensen's thighs. Soon enough though he let them wander upward. Before he got to the more interesting body parts though, Jensen grabbed Jared's hands and placed them lower on his thighs again._

_"But I want-" Jared started to protest and was interrupted by Jensen kissing him deeply._

_"I know you do. But first I'll take care of you."_

_With that said, Jensen started to palm Jared's cock through the material of the sweatpants. Jared shut up then and bucked up into the touch. It felt better than when he did it himself. Jensen pulled the pants and boxer briefs down, and Jared hissed when Jensen began stroking him firm but slow, all the while whispering sweet nonsense and gripping Jared's shoulder with his left hand to support himself._

_A noise that was almost a groan preceded his orgasm and Jared came. It hadn't taken long but he had wanted this for weeks – actually years – and finally he could have it. _

_Jared was panting. His torso was messed up by sweat and come but he couldn't care less. He was resting his forehead against Jensen's shoulder while Jensen soothingly patted Jared's hair._

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah." Jared's voice was shaky and Jensen chuckled slightly._

"_You want me to-?"_

"_You don't have to."_

_Jensen was mumbling softly and it made Jared smile so he pulled Jensen down into another kiss._

"_I think I really want to."_

_He carefully rubbed the cotton over Jensen's erection and was rewarded with a low moan. Jared then reached into Jensen's pants and underwear and pulled out his cock._

_For a few seconds he just stared. Except for on television or the internet he hadn't seen another man's dick before – let alone touched one. He carefully stroked up and down slowly with almost no pressure, still fascinated by the feel of another man's cock in his hands. _

_"It's not going to break, you can squeeze a bit harder, you know?" Jensen was smiling again – a look Jared was getting used to already – and then covered Jared's hand with his own. "Here, like that."_

_Jensen guided Jared's movements and just as he had been with dancing, Jared was a fast learner now, too. He soon figured out how Jensen liked it. When he came, Jensen gripped Jared's shoulders tight and threw his head back._

_Afterwards he touched their foreheads together and only when the muscles in Jensen's thigh started to protest did he get up and grab a towel to wipe off the sticky mess on their chests. _

_Jensen asked if Jared wanted to stay at his place tonight but Jared answered he couldn't afford to not be in his bed when their mother came to wake them up in the morning. The family had made plans to go hiking, and he should be there. No need to anger his father even more. Jensen had nodded, and Jared had left after kissing Jensen again._

"_See you for practice in the afternoon."_

_"Yeah."_

_Before he left the shack to go back to bed Jared could see Jensen smile. Yep, definitely getting used to that._

"- and then he gave me the flower and kissed me on the cheek. Didn't I tell you he's so romantic? Hey, are you even listening?"

"Uhm, no. Sorry, Megan."

His sister huffed out a breath. "I don't understand what you got against Chad."

"I just want you to be careful. I'm glad that you found a guy who likes you and isn't afraid of Dad but that doesn't mean he's actually the greatest guy in the world. Megan, I know that kind of guys. Chad's got that look in his eyes when he thinks no one's paying attention to him."

"You're basing this on a suspicion? 'Cause he's looking differently when he feels unwatched? Geez, it's a good thing you're not becoming a lawyer. I'd have to pity the people who have to rely on you."

And that, coming from his sister who used to trust him, hurt like nothing else.

For the rest of the trip Jared stayed silent. He just hoped that soon it would be over, and he could go back to practice with Jensen.

"You don't get it, Chris."

"No, I really don't. So you finally realized that J.T. actually is the nice kid Steve and Sandy thought he was. You're obviously attracted to him and Steve tells me that J.T. goes totally goo-goo eyes on you. Now you told me that you two fooled around last night, so you clearly like each other. No, I don't get what your fuckin' problem is, man."

Jensen groaned. When he had called Chris to the dance studio and told him about last night he had counted on his friend to agree with him and give him some advice how to let J.T. down easy. He had not expected Chris to dissuade him.

"Look, Jensen. J.T.'s old enough to make his own decisions. You like him, don't you?"

He nodded. Yeah, he really liked that rich kid. It didn't change the fact that J.T. had no idea what it was like when you didn't know what the next day might bring or if there would be another job after that one. Jensen liked him even though the kid was a bit naïve. Still, J.T. was smart and absolutely gorgeous.

If he was honest to himself, Jensen had to admit that he had been attracted to J.T. from the first day. It had been one of the reasons why he had not wanted to work with him. Jensen had feared that he would do something stupid.

And then J.T. turned out to be a good guy, and despite all of his prejudices Jensen had begun to feel something for him. Of course he had done his best to hide those feelings behind a mask of sharp comments and sarcasm – which only seemed to make J.T. try harder to win his affection.

"Jensen, your face is a mess of emotions. Why are you fighting this? You like J.T. and he likes you. What's the problem?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"There are a million reasons why this is a bad idea."

"I'd be glad if you told me only one 'cause all I got so far is a big, steaming pile of nothing."

Jensen didn't want to have this conversation anymore. He wanted to be alone and prepare himself for later when he had to face J.T. again. Of course Chris wouldn't leave him alone.

"Tell me why you're freaking out like this. And don't you dare say that you think he's too good for you."

"No, that's not it. Well, at least not all of it."

He couldn't believe he was giving in and telling Chris. He wouldn't understand.

"No matter what happened last night, J.T. is still a rich boy who doesn't know our world. We have different backgrounds, it wouldn't work out. And he's too young anyway."

"Those are crappy reasons and you know it. Since when do you care about age differences? You better give me something better."

Jensen was rolled his eyes. Chris really could be a pain in the ass.

"I don't want him to get into trouble because of me. His parents don't know he's gay and what if they catch us together? They're already fighting because J.T.'s not the son they thought he was and I really don't want to make it worse. And then there's the whole issue of him being a _virgin_. You should've seen him. He was so insecure, had no clue what he was doing. If he was with me … it would mess him up in the long run. I'm not the right kind of guy to have your first sexual experiences with. I'm not good enough a man for that."

Dammit. He hadn't meant to say all of it but now it was too late and he could see the sympathetic look in Chris' eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't pity myself, so don't you dare doing it. I know where my place is and it's nowhere close to a guy like J.T."

"I think you're wrong but I guess you have to figure that out for yourself. Just don't forget that J.T. should have a say in this as well."

Jensen didn't look up when Chris squeezed his shoulder and left and letting the door fall shut. The loud crack echoed through empty dance studio.

The moment Jared entered the shack he knew something was wrong. Jensen looked tense and controlled –the way he had always been when Jared was around. Only that Jared had expected him to be more relaxed after last night.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's start working. The competition is only a week away and we're not done with the last part. So we better get moving."

"Wha-? Jensen, what happened?"

"I told you, nothing happened."

That's when Jared got it – and he'd be damned if he let Jensen do this.

"Of course something has happened. Many things actually. I was present for most of them. Question is what happened after I left."

The look on Jensen's face could be best described as uncomfortable but Jared didn't care. He wanted to know why Jensen tried to act as if the last night didn't exist.

Jared took a few steps toward Jensen who tried to stop him by raising a hand. As if Jared cared. He moved closer until his chest almost touched Jensen's outstretched hand.

"Why are you like this? Last night … was it … was _I_ … so bad?"

Jensen's look changed in a split second from closed to surprised and then to guilty.

"No, that's not- You did great."

He obviously tried for reassuring, and that's what Jared had been aiming for. He thought that once he got Jensen to admit it happened Jared could find out why he tried to pretend it had not.

"So why are you putting on the act again?"

Jensen remained silent.

"Don't you like me? Is that it? Heat of the moment but you actually aren't into me?"

Jared really hoped that wasn't it but if it was the case – well, he rather knew sooner than later.

"Jensen, I know there's something going on here and if you don't like me, just tell me. I won't drop you on the competition, I promised I'd help."

"It's not that."

A shaky breath escaped Jared. He hadn't realized how scared he had been.

"Oh, good. That's – good. So what then?"

He could see that Jensen fought a battle with himself, and Jared also recognized the moment Jensen surrendered.

"Alright, let's talk about this."

Jensen finally lowered his hand but stayed where he was. Jared wanted to get closer and touch Jensen again but he figured that right now wasn't the right moment. Instead he waited for Jensen to talk again.

"J.T., I cannot be with you. You shouldn't even like me. I'm not the kind of guy you want to be with, trust me. So I think we should-"

"Whoa, wait. What? Jensen, you're _exactly_ the kind of guy I want to be with."

"You think that now but trust me when I say that I'm not good for you."

"No, _you_ believe _me_ when I tell you that I'm pretty damn sure of what I want and what I do not. I definitely want you."

"You think that now 'cause you have a crush or something but it'll go away soon and then you'll be thanking me that I stopped it before it really started."

"Go away soon? Jensen, I've had a crush on you since I was sixteen. Six years ago when you worked here for the first time I was instantly attracted to you and then embarrassed myself in front of you and decided to spare myself the humiliation of coming here again. I haven't seen you in years and still, the moment I saw you again my heart was beating faster. Why do you think I'm still here and trying to work this out even though you've been nothing but mean and spiteful toward me during every single training session?"

Jared had gotten closer while speaking, and the last words were only whispered. He was looking at Jensen and in whose eyes the emotions chased one another. That face was so very telling when Jensen allowed himself to relax.

"Sixteen? Really? What did you do?"

"I … uhm. I rather not tell you. I'm actually really glad you don't remember me from back then." Jared smiled sheepishly, and Jensen grinned back.

"Thank God, I was kinda scared I wouldn't see you smile again. So, you get it now? That I'm sure I want you?"

"Yeah, I think I do. I still don't think it's a good idea though."

"I guess I have to try my best to convince you of that, too, then."

And with that Jared closed the remaining space between them and kissed Jensen. It was even better than last night.

In the following week whenever Jared wasn't practicing or attempting to spend quality time with his family, he helped Alexis organize the final show of the season. There was still over a week left till the event but Alexis wanted it to be perfect because it was "Uncle Kim's last summer. It has to be special!"

When the second day of helping Alexis ended, Jared wished he could cut himself in half to manage.

The training was wearing him out, and the time spent with his parents and Megan was far from relaxing. His dad was still not talking to him, and his mother tried too hard pretending nothing was wrong. Megan was still mad at Jared, too. Meals and activities with them were like a minefield for Jared.

The third day he almost fell asleep during practice.

"Man, what is it with you today? You can barely keep your eyes open."

"'S nothing, just didn't sleep well last night."

"Or nights. J.T., I can see what's going on. And it's not just me. Sandy and Steve noticed, too. You can't keep that up."

"I know. I just need-"

He didn't finish the sentence. Instead he walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it. Jared had closed his eyes. He felt Jensen sitting down next to him before Jensen pressed his lips to Jared's left shoulder.

"Listen, maybe it's best we don't go to the challenge."

Jared's eyes snapped open again.

"What? Are you out of your mind?"

"No, chances are I'm the only sane one in the room right now. J.T., you're helping no one by working yourself to death just to make everyone else happy."

"That's not-"

"It's _exactly_ what you're doing here. J.T., I know the situation between you and your family is wearing you down. I know that by doing anything Alexis asks you to you're trying to prove to your parents that you're still the good guy they used to think you are. And I get that you think you need to do that. But I don't want you to work yourself into a coma. So, maybe it's better we stop practicing. Take some of the pressure off your shoulders."

Jared couldn't believe Jensen was seriously suggesting letting the challenge go.

"You're not making that decision all by yourself."

"The hell I am."

"Jensen, you need that money."

"I'll manage without."

"I don't care. We're doing this."

"Not if you're going to fall asleep on your feet!"

"I'll find a way. Just- Just don't give up because of me."

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments and finally Jensen nodded.

After that Jared had told Alexis no more often.

The day of the competition finally arrived, and Jared was a nervous wreck.

He had told his family he wanted to go on a long hiking trip all by himself, and since none of them were too happy with him at the moment, they didn't even object when he told them that he probably wouldn't be back until after dinner was over. He tried not to think too much about it and instead focused on their performance.

They all were supposed to meet outside the shack. Sandy and Steve had insisted on coming with them to be their cheerleaders. When Jared arrived, another man with longer hair was standing next to Steve and laughing about something Jensen had said.

Jared approached them and was greeted first by the new guy. He gave Jared a hearty handshake and smiled.

"Good to finally meet you, J.T."

Jared shot the man an irritated look only made him grin wider.

"So I take it Jensen has told me a lot about you but never ever anything about me? I'm Chris. I've known Jensen long enough to tell you a lot of embarrassing stories about him."

Chris smiled wickedly and winked. Jared instantly liked the guy.

Over half an hour later they arrived at the ballroom. Jared and Jensen had to go to the backstage door and change into their suits before the competition started, and so Steve, Sandy and Chris wished them good luck and got in line at the main entrance.

"Why did you never tell me about Chris?"

"I had better things to do."

Jensen wrapped his left arm around Jared's waist and stopped walking to kiss Jared.

"Hmm, I see your point." Jared smiled into the kiss. "Still I feel like you tried to keep him from me."

"That's just 'cause then I'd have to share your attention with someone else."

"Or you were afraid he wouldn't like me and tell you to get rid of me."

"No, I tried to get him to tell me that a week ago and he was doing his best to argue me into staying with you."

"Really? I think I like him even more then."

"Not more than me I hope."

"I'll see about that."

Jensen jokingly hit Jared's chest instead of answering him.

"Come on, let's get inside or they'll start without us." Jared knew he sounded nervous.

"You don't have to worry about anything. This is going to be great."

"Says the one who's done this kinda thing many times."

Jensen grinned and dragged Jared by his wrist toward the back door.

So far the competition was going well.

Jared and Jensen made the final round effortlessly while Chris, Steve and Sandy cheered them on. Up till now they had displayed various combinations of the basic steps and only a few extras, holding back with the good stuff until the end.

Now there were only two couples left. Jared and Jensen against the winner of last year's challenge. The female partner of their opponents was definitely going to fight hard to win while he seemed to still try and adjust to two men dancing together.

The music began, and Jensen and Jared started their fight. They were already receiving a lot of applause and when the second part began, almost the whole crowd was rooting for them.

Jensen and Jared didn't listen to any of it.

They concentrated on each other and the steps, and when the second part ended, they faced their enemy who tried to separate them. Their moves became more aggressive again, and both tried to protect each other in turn. The longer they defended themselves, the more desperate they became, gripping at each other helplessly and frantically. When, at the final note, Jensen lay in Jared's arms, lost to his lover and the world, the audience sighed, and a few even sobbed.

The lights went on again, Jared and Jensen bowed and then everyone became quiet again. It was time for the judges to announce the winner.

Jared was trembling all over so Jensen took his hand and squeezed it slightly. It calmed Jared down effortlessly.

"We decided that for the display of extraordinary originality and an extremely well executed performance, the winners of our annual dance competition are … Mr. Jensen Ackles and his partner Mr. Jared Padalecki! Congratulations. Please come to collect your prize."

The crowd applauded and shouted enthusiastically while Jared and Jensen made their way to the stage. Both were giddy with joy and wanted nothing more than to collect the trophy and prize-money and then get out of there.

As soon as they were at the hotel again, Jared went to tell his parents that he was back from the trip. His dad didn't say anything, and his mother only smiled at him. He didn't want to stay with his family so he told them that the trip had worn him out and he would go to bed right away. Again he received no answer but a small nod from his mom. Jared was used to the silence by now.

When he was in the bungalow he had to wait a few hours before Megan got back and another one before she finally was asleep so he could sneak out again.

Finally he knocked at Jensen's door and it was opened immediately.

"Have you been standing there all the time waiting for me?"

"No. Not all the time. Only the last," he glanced at the watch on his wall, "one and a half hours. That doesn't make me sound desperate, does it?"

"Maybe a little bit. It _does_ make you sound like a great, big sap though. Awaiting the arrival of your-"

Jared wasn't exactly sure what they were to each other. Boyfriends? Lovers?

"-of my baby boy." Jensen grinned.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Jared tried for annoyed but his smile destroyed the effect and, they ended up kissing leaning up against the doorframe.

"Maybe we should get inside and close the door …"

"Hmm, excellent idea."

"Then why aren't you moving away?"

"Because you got me pinned to the doorframe and I didn't feel like punching you in the gut to get free."

"I appreciate that."

"Thought so. Can we move now?"

Jensen leaned back to give Jared enough room to slip inside the bungalow and then closed the door.

"So, how do we celebrate?" Jensen asked and Jared answered by kissing him again, deeper than before, and soon enough Jensen was walking Jared back toward the bed.

They fell onto it, a mess of tangled limbs. After a couple of minutes filled with more kissing and exploring hands, Jared pulled back to look at Jensen.

"I want to sleep with you."

Jared was ready to argue with Jensen about it but instead-

"Okay. Yeah, okay, J.T. Whatever you want. As long as you're sure."

"I am. I've waited long enough for the right guy."

"Oh." Jensen let his gaze drop. "I'm sorry, I'm not-"

"Idiot. You _are_ the right guy. Now shut up and kiss me again."

Jensen looked up again, a smile on his face, and followed the command immediately. He was still wearing his dress pants and shirt that Jared started to unbutton a few moments later. They broke their kiss only long enough for Jensen to strip Jared out of his tee and shrug out of his own shirt before getting rid of their pants and underwear.

Then they touched and caressed exposed skin and only stopped kissing to catch their breaths. When Jared's erect dick brushed against Jensen's he inhaled sharply and gripped Jensen's arms tight.

"Please, Jen … "

"Yeah, okay. Just hang on a second."

Jensen pulled away only far enough so he could reach inside his nightstand and pull out a tube of lube and a condom.

Jared rolled around so he was lying on his stomach. Jensen petted Jared's buttocks for a moment while placing kisses along Jared's spine.

"We'll go slow and can stop at any time, okay?"

"Yes, okay. Just get on with it already."

"Hm, quite impatient, aren't you."

"Man, I've been waiting for years. Just fucking do it."

Jensen chuckled and placed another kiss on Jared's spine.

"Not yet. First I have to prepare you."

He covered his fingers with lube and continued kissing and licking Jared's back while spreading his ass cheeks and slowly entering one finger.

Jared gasped.

"You okay?"

"Uh huh. Just, ngh, it's cold and … strange. But good."

"Yeah."

Jensen wriggled his finger a bit inside of Jared and then pulled it out again before entering again. When it felt like one finger went easily, he added another one, and it wasn't before long that he entered a third finger.

"You still good?"

"Better than good. Please – Jen … I want … I need-"

Jared was barely coherent and gripping the sheets with both hands while trying to move under Jensen to get some friction on his erection. When Jensen found Jared's prostate, Jared let out a loud moan.

"Yeah, I think you're ready."

"Okay but – not like this. I want to see you."

Jared had already turned around when Jensen started to protest.

"But-"

"Please, let's not have that conversation where you show your concern and tell me that it'd be easier like this? Just, let me have this, okay?"

Jensen looked puzzled for a moment but then nudged Jared's legs open and seated himself between them. Jared immediately interlocked his legs behind Jensen's back, pressing their bodies closer together.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Come on, Jensen. Don't be such a tease."

"But before we-"

"Oh God, what now?"

Jensen grinned.

"You really are impatient."

"Jensen, seriously, I've been waiting years for this to happen and now you want to make small talk? Really?"

"Well, not exactly. I just wanted to know … what does J.T. stand for?"

"Oh." Jared's expression softened and he smiled. "They're my first name initials. Jared Tristan." He blushed again.

"Jared." Jensen tried the name, and Jared had never thought his name could sound _that_ sexy.

He gave Jensen a slight nudge with his heels to remind him of the task at hand, and it worked.

Jensen had barely time to rip open the foil wrapping of the condom before Jared took it from him. He almost fell backward because of the lack of support, had Jensen not grabbed him just in time. Jared was now almost sitting in Jensen's lap.

"Let me, please."

He rolled the condom down Jensen's length, and Jensen had to squeeze his eyes shut and concentrate very hard on breathing. Jared had figured out fast how to drive Jensen crazy, and Jensen had become very sensitive to Jared's touch in the process.

"There, now we're good."

Jensen opened his eyes again and let Jared glide back down on the mattress. Then he guided his cock to Jared's hole and started to slowly push inside.

Jared gasped and closed his eyes. He was gripping the sheets again, twisting them in his hands.

"Shh, it's okay. Relax."

Jensen's voice was soothing, and he was stroking Jared's cock to distract him from the strange feeling of being entered.

When Jared nodded slightly, Jensen pushed further, all the while going as slow as possible. When he was all the way in, both were breathing heavily and sweating. Jensen was still stroking Jared's cock, and finally Jared opened his eyes again.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's- Oh God, I feel so … full. But it's great and I need you to move just – slowly, okay?"

"Okay."

Jensen then started to pull out before pushing back in. He set up a slow but steady rhythm, and Jared could see how hard Jensen concentrated on not just letting go and fuck into him as hard and fast as he so obviously wanted.

Jared propped himself up on his elbows, and then there was a slightly different angle and both hissed at the sensation.

"God, Jen, I need-"

"-more."

"Uh huh."

"Yeah. Sit up."

Jared was now in Jensen's lap and _holy shit_ that was –

He didn't even know what it was but now Jensen hit his prostate with almost every stroke. He was moving faster, too, and they were clutching at each other and kissing again.

Jared's cock was trapped between them, and when Jensen started to fist it again, Jared was reduced to moaning and endless repetitions of _oh god so good, Jensen, so good, hmmm_.

Only a few more moments and then Jared came, painting their chests with streaks of come. Jensen made a strangled noise, and then he came, too, clutching at Jared's back and biting his shoulder.

It took them a couple minutes to wind down afterwards. They didn't let go of each other but if possible held on tighter.

"That was …"

"Yeah."

"Is it always this-?"

"No."

"So it was good?"

"It was incredible."

"So, I'm a natural?"

"Yeah, apparently."

They fell silent again, trying to catch their breath and slow their hearts down.

"Let's move, my legs are cramping."

"Wow, you're romantic."

"Shut up. Next time you'll be carrying me in your lap and we'll see how your legs will feel."

"Okay, let's move."

They lay down facing each other after Jensen went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and bring back a wet washcloth to clean them up.

"Hey, Jensen?"

"Hm?"

"What do you want to do with the money from the competition?"

"'M not saying."

"Why?"

"'Cause you'll think I'm crazy."

"I promise I won't."

"I don't believe you."

Jared slapped Jensen's arm playfully and didn't take his hand away.

"Come on, tell me."

"Alright. But only 'cause you asked so nicely."

Jared grinned at Jensen and started to trace the freckles on Jensen's arm with his fingers while Jensen talked.

"I wanted to move away from here and start fresh somewhere else. Maybe try to set up my own dance school. The money will help me fund at least a loan to rent a place where I could teach dancing."

"Why would I think you're crazy? I think it's a great idea. Do you already know where?"

"No. I haven't looked around, yet. Didn't wanna jinx it, you know?"

"Yeah."

They were quiet then, listening to the other one's breathing and slowly drifting off toward sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh come and dance with me, my baby  
>Let's dance, till we go crazy<br>The night is young and so are we  
>Let's make love and<br>dance the night away_

Jared was trying his best to keep the rhythm and seriously tango but Jensen was working hard to distract him.

"Where's your tension? I know there's no such thing as dancing space in tango but at least you should stand straight and keep the rhythm."

"What I really wanna do … Is just dance with you … And feel your body tight …Show ya how to do it right …"

"Jensen, concentrate!"

Jared had attempted to sound strict but he was laughing all the while. It made Jensen just grin wider and keep on singing along to the song. He came closer and pulled Jared against his body.

"I can show you every move … I know just what to do … Each step will feel so fine … One dance and you'll be mine."

Jared eventually freed himself from Jensen's grip which caused Jensen to fall to his knees. Jared fled to the other side of the dance studio. If Jensen wanted to play, Jared would play, too.

He got down on all fours and started crawling toward Jensen while lip syncing the lyrics.

_So baby when we hit the floor  
>You'll be asking for more<br>Let's make love and  
>dance the night away<em>

When he reached Jensen, they embraced each other and got up together, all the while swaying to the music and kissing before Jensen sang again.

"Oh come and dance with me, my baby … Let's dance, till we go crazy … The night is young and so are we … Let's make love and–"

"Jensen?"

They pulled apart, and Jared took the basic position for a simple tango while Jensen jumped to the stereo unit right before Alexis entered the dance studio.

"Oh, hi, J.T. I didn't know you were taking dance classes."

"Yeah well, I gotta brush up my skills a bit, right?"

"If you want I can show you a few steps," Alexis offered with a hopeful smile. She and Jared were startled when Jensen abruptly turned off the music.

"Right, Jensen I meant to talk to you. About the final show. See, I talked to Uncle Kim and we both think that you've been doing great stuff over the last years but we felt that every year it became a bit more … extravagant. Maybe you wanna try for something more tame this year."

"But the staff and I have already started practicing-"

"Of course you can do whatever you had in mind but then I fear we're forced to look for another dance teacher next year …"

Jensen balled his hands into fists.

"Got it."

"Good."

Alexis smiled sweetly at Jensen who in turn clenched his jaw. Jared couldn't believe that Jensen just stood there and took it when he had snapped every time Jared had so much as breathed incorrectly.

"Make sure you're getting the whole hour you're paying for, J.T."

She had turned toward Jared again and was beaming again as if nothing had happened.

After she had left, Jared walked over to Jensen and slung his arms around Jensen's shoulders before placing a kiss on the back of Jensen's head.

"And that's what my life looks like."

"I don't get why you let her talk to you like that. You wouldn't take any crap from me but you let her threaten you like that."

"Because she's the one with the power. What if my great plans don't work out and I have to rely on jobs like that again? I cannot afford to piss off the future boss."

"But Alexis is the kind of person you can talk to."

"Yeah, when you're rich."

"No, not just then. Don't let them define you. You have to try harder."

Jared had barely finished talking when he grabbed Jensen to pull him away from the window and back into the dance studio.

"What the hell, J.T?"

"My dad. He was standing in front of the studio and looking around. He would've seen us."

Jensen's facial expression changed abruptly. Jared could see the exact moment he was shut out. Jensen was wearing his cold mask again.

"Try harder, huh? Don't let others define you."

Jared's eyes widened when he realized what had just happened – what Jensen was thinking.

"Why aren't you standing up to your father and telling him that you're gay? Because you're still dependent on them and because you're too scared of the consequences. Don't tell me to try harder, J.T."

Jensen gave him no chance to say anything as he stormed off, leaving a confused Jared behind.

"Chris? Are you there?"

Jared knocked at the door again and finally Chris opened.

"Hey, J.T., what's up?"

"Have you seen Jensen?"

"Actually, yeah. He's sitting on my bed and moping."

Chris opened the door wider and Jared could see Jensen in the back of the room, elbows propped up on his knees and chin resting on his hands.

"Can I-?"

"Be my guest."

Chris let him in and Jared went to kneel in front of Jensen.

"Jensen?" He whispered softly while prying away Jensen's hands from his face and placing a kiss on them.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to do it."

Jensen kept on staring at a point above Jared's head.

"Listen, I know you're angry because I'm still hiding you. It's just that- With my father it's difficult. I will tell him but right now - it's not the right time."

He was pressing his forehead against the back of Jensen's hand, hoping for Jensen to say something – anything.

"I know," Jensen said in a soft voice. "I know it's not easy." He sounded defeated.

"Please, don't be mad at me anymore."

Jared was looking up at Jensen and tried to decipher the look on his face.

Eventually, Jensen smiled and pulled Jared into a slow kiss.

"I'm not," he murmured, and Jared sighed, relieved.

Jared had been working on that damn stage for hours when Alexis breezed into hall and was yelling that she had a few important announcements to make.

"Alright, I want everybody to give their best. There are only three days left until the big event and everything has to be perfect! How's the stage, J.T.?"

"Almost done."

It was the overstatement of the year. But Jared knew it wouldn't do him any good if he told Alexis honestly that he had gotten nowhere during the last three hours because he had been watching Jensen for the bigger part of that time.

"Excellent. How about the program, Jensen?"

"Doing okay. Maybe a bit more practice here and there but we'll be good for the show."

Jared recognized the voice from when he and Jensen had first started training. Jensen was annoyed and probably wishing he was anywhere else but here. Alexis didn't seem to notice anything – not that Jared was surprised by that.

"Very good. I'm sure it's going to be very entertaining," Alexis chirped and went on to ask about the food and drinks for the night.

Jared watched Jensen out of the corner of his eye. Jensen was going through several pages that Jared imagined to be the list of everyone who wanted to participate in the "fun part" of the night.

Suddenly a long legged blonde woman was blocking the view. It was Katie, who was the rich man's wife and usually alone during weeks and so obviously interested in Jensen.

Jared knew it wasn't right but slowly he inched. Finally, when he was standing only a few feet behind Jensen's back, he could understand what she was saying.

"- so I'll talk to my husband and get us some _extra_ dance lessons."

He didn't hear Jensen's answer but to judge by the way he was clutching the sheets of paper in his hands, Jensen obviously wasn't happy about Katie's plan.

She left and before Jared had the chance to approach Jensen without making it clear that he had been overhearing them, Katie was back at Jensen's side – accompanied by a tall man with grey hair and friendly eyes.

"Mr. Ackles? My name is Robert Williams. Katie tells me you're an excellent dance instructor. You see, I'll be busy for the rest of the week, so why don't you give her a few extra lessons? She says she still needs to improve her mambo or something like that."

Jared watched how Mr. Williams offered a roll of money to Jensen, who made no move to take it.

"I'm sorry Mr. Williams but I'll be busy for the rest of the week myself. I can't take the money 'cause I can't teach your wife."

Mr. Williams raised both eyebrows and put the roll back into his pocket.

"Well, thanks for your time, Mr. Ackles, I'm sure you want to get back to your work. And I think you'll have to find something else to occupy yourself with, my dear."

The couple left. Katie definitely didn't look amused by the outcome of their conversation but it wasn't her Jared was concerned about. Jensen had left the hall as soon as Katie and her husband were out of sight.

Jared was just about to follow him when Alexis approached him again.

"J.T., I was wondering … do you already have someone you're going to the show with?"

"Not exactly."

"Good, because I was wondering if-"

"Sorry, Alexis but right now is really not a good time. I have to go and take care of something."

"Uhm, sure. We'll talk about this later."

Jared had already turned around to leave before Alexis had finished her sentence. He didn't care that he was impolite, he had to find Jensen.

Usually the shack would have been Jared's first choice to look for Jensen. That's where he usually went when he was upset. Yet, something told Jared that Jensen didn't feel like dancing right now so instead he was heading toward Jensen's bungalow.

He carefully opened the door and looked inside.

Jensen stood in the middle of the room, unmoving. Jared went to him and embraced him from behind.

"Wanna talk about what upset you?"

"Actually, no."

"Want me to distract you?"

"God, yes."

"Alright, get naked then."

"J.T., I'm actually not in the mood for-"

"I figured. But your muscles are stiff as my father's shirts after my mother's done starching them. Now, don't argue and get out of your clothes and onto the bed."

Jensen turned around in Jared's arms and pecked him on the lips.

"I like it when you're gettin' bossy."

"Is that so, hm? I think I'll use that to my advantage in the future."

"I'm counting on it."

The smile had returned to Jensen's face. After another kiss he undressed and lay down on the bed.

"You got any lotion?"

"Bathroom," Jensen mumbled into the pillow he was resting his head on.

"Should I make a comment about how girly that is?"

"Not if you want to leave this room unharmed."

"Is that a promise or a threat?"

"Maybe a bit of both."

"Good."

Jared had found the lotion and was getting rid of his own shirt on the way to the bed.

"Wouldn't want to get your bed dirty," he said and got out of his jeans, too.

Both were only wearing boxer briefs when Jared straddled Jensen's thighs and started dripping lotion onto Jensen's back.

"Ngh, cold!"

"Shut up you big baby, it'll warm up in a moment."

Jared put aside the bottle and started massaging Jensen's shoulders and neck.

"Hmmm, that's – Oh, that's awesome. Where'd you learn that?"

"Had a boyfriend in my first year of college. He was a douchebag but he knew how to massage, and although nothing else I got that out of the two months we were together."

Jensen didn't comment on that, and for a couple minutes Jared just massaged while Jensen sighed and moaned.

"Hey, Jensen?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you … I mean … Will you tell me why you left so suddenly?"

"Will you continue asking until I do?"

"Well … I'm just trying to … I don't know. Forget it."

"Come on, J.T., what is it that you're just trying to do?"

Jared didn't answer right away. He was focusing on an especially tight muscle in Jensen's back. Only when it was slowly coming lose he spoke again.

"I think I'm just trying to understand you better. I mean, you were right when you said that we're different and I … want to change that."

For a moment Jared thought Jensen would tell him to leave him alone judging by the way Jensen's muscles tensed. But only seconds later he relaxed again.

"No matter where I work, there are always people who think they can direct me any way they want. Like I was their personal play thing. _Jensen do this, Jensen do that and oh, I'll give you some extra cash for a few _extra_ lessons._"

"'S that what Katie and her husband talked to you about?"

Jared figured it wouldn't be a good idea to let Jensen know he heard their conversation. He didn't want to look like he was keeping tabs.

"Yeah. She's been trying to get me in bed since the first day. She probably thought I wasn't giving in because I feared losing my job. I guess now that the season's ending she'd been hoping I would be … more open toward her offer.

"You know, rich people always think that they're so _generous_ by paying me more than I earned for what I did. But that's not how I see it. They're trying to buy me. It's what Katie tried."

Jared could feel Jensen trembling under his hands. He had stopped massaging while Jensen was talking and instead begun to caress Jensen's skin with the tips of his fingers.

Jensen let out a shaky breath.

"I'm not a prostitute, J.T. I never slept with anyone for money or a job or anything like that. I'm not a prostitute."

"Shh, it's okay. I know," Jared whispered against Jensen's skin. He had bent down to kiss Jensen's neck and was now moving to lie next to him, all the while drawing circles on Jensen's back.

For long minutes they just lay there and listened to their own thoughts.

Eventually Jensen turned his head to look at Jared.

"You know I didn't talk about you when I said 'rich people,' right?"

"Of course I do."

"'Cause I definitely didn't mean you. You're … You're so different from anyone I ever met. You still think that everyone is a good person deep down inside."

"Well, not everyone. I'm pretty sure Chad really _is_ a douchebag through and through but yeah, I believe that most people can be better than they are if someone's there to show them how."

"Will you be that someone for me?" Jensen asked sounding hopeful. It hurt Jared to see that Jensen thought so little of himself. He was also sure that Jensen would kill him if he knew what Jared was thinking.

"You don't need someone to make you a better person. You already are a good man, Jensen."

"Nah, I'm full of prejudices against anyone who has more money than me."

The smugness was back in Jensen's voice and grin, and Jared smiled relieved before leaning in and kissing Jensen.

A few moments later Jensen leaned back again. "I told you something about me, now you tell me something about you."

"Like what? You already know most things about me: Gay, wannabe writer, fighting with my dad … what else is there to find out?"

"Let me think … How about what happened when you were sixteen?"

"You haven't forgotten about that?" Jared groaned.

"No, you just made me really curious." Jensen was grinning wide while Jared blushed faintly.

"Alright, I'll tell you but you cannot mock me!"

"Okay."

"Promise!"

Jared tried to be serious and even pointed threateningly at Jensen. He only accomplished that Jensen rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance.

"I promise, I won't mock you."

He took up caressing Jensen's arm and slowly began telling what had happened the last summer he had been at the family camp.

"It was the final show of the year and you had taught a few staff kids and some children of the guests a choreography they were supposed to perform that night. I was among those kids and had had a crush on you from the first rehearsal on.

"During practices I tried to get you to notice me but you didn't pay me much attention. I decided that I needed to do something extraordinary to make you see me and that's why I started making up a different choreography for the last show.

"Our performance began and I just started dancing my own version. While rehearsing alone I hadn't thought about the fact that there would be other kids there, too. And so I just knocked one after the other over and when I fell down myself, I took the whole stage setting with me.

"It was a total disaster. Luckily enough no one was hurt seriously. And I had accomplished my goal 'cause you were staring at me unbelievingly and clearly angry. I decided I couldn't show my face here ever again."

Jensen had been listening quietly most of the time but when Jared mentioned falling down and taking the stage setting with him, Jensen had started laughing.

Now he was wiping away tears of laughing so hard. Jared's blush had grown deeper and he was looking away from Jensen. It really had been an embarrassing incident.

Jensen carefully touched Jared's cheek.

"I remember that. And yeah, I was angry but you know why?"

"'Cause I ruined your show?"

"That, too. But mostly because your choreography was so much better than mine."

"Really?" Jared sounded skeptical.

"Uh huh. I kept on thinking that I had to talk to you as soon as the show was over because I was so impressed by what I had seen. I imagined it would've looked even better if there hadn't been so many other people on the stage who were dancing something else. I meant to ask you to show me the whole thing the next day before you left. Too bad I couldn't find you again after you fled the stage."

"I was hiding in my bungalow," Jared whispered.

"Hm, I figured but I had no idea who you were, so I didn't know where to look."

"And all those years I had no idea."

Jared's eyes had gone wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"And I can't believe I didn't remember you. I couldn't get you out of my mind for a while after that evening and I should've recognized you by your dancing. Now that I know I can totally see the similarities between you then and now. Same way of moving."

Jared was still staring unbelievingly at Jensen who was smiling back at him. Then Jensen intensified the touch of his hand on Jared's cheek. He leaned in to touch their lips together and finally Jared awoke from his catalepsy to kiss back.

They moved closer together as their kiss became deeper and more heated. Jared was scraping and clutching Jensen's arm while Jensen grabbed Jared's ass and pressed them closer together.

Jared could feel Jensen's growing erection against his own, and he was about to suggest taking off their underwear when he heard a loud bang.

Both men yanked their heads around to look at the door. In its frame stood Katie Williams, fuming with anger, disgust obvious in her whole demeanor.

"I knew it! I knew you two had something going on! Trust me, Ackles, the hotel management won't like what I'm about to tell them. You are going to pay for rejecting me!"

Before either Jared or Jensen could react in any way, she had stormed off again.

What seemed like ages later they slowly turned their heads to look at each, horror written across both their faces and fear in their eyes.

It had taken them a couple of minutes to shake themselves out of their stupor. Now that they were dressed again, Jared and Jensen were running to get to the hotel.

Jared's idea was trying to talk to Alexis. Of course Jensen wasn't happy with that but she was their best shot. Maybe if they could get her on their side, they would stand a chance to get out of this in one piece.

The moment they entered the lobby of the main house, their hope was crushed. Kim Manners was standing in front of the reception desk and talking to Jared's parents. Next to him stood Alexis, who was looking shocked.

Jared and Jensen stopped dead in their tracks when the four people in front of them suddenly looked up and glared right at them.

"I guess talking to Alexis is out of the window."

Jensen's voice was dripping sarcasm. Jared recognized the tone. Jensen had gone into defense mode.

Kim was slowly approaching them, followed by Alexis and Jared's mom and dad. They weren't within earshot yet.

"Looks like it. Listen, Jensen, we still can-"

"No, J.T., it's too late."

"But-"

"Mr. Ackles, J.T., please follow me to my office."

Kim sounded calm yet Jared could tell that he was everything but.

All of them made their way to the manager's office. Kim was leading the group, followed by Jared's parents. Alexis was walking behind Jared and Jensen. Everyone they passed on the way stared at them. They all could tell that something had happened, something scandalous, and Jared was glad when they arrived at the office where there were no more prying eyes.

Inside Katie was sitting on a couch and sipping coffee. She didn't bother to get up when the six of them entered the room but plastered on a fake look of shock.

"It's alright, Mrs. Williams, we'll sort this out. Would you please repeat what you told me?"

"Of course, Mr. Manners. I was on the golf course with my husband when I saw your dance instructor Mr. Ackles dragging the boy toward the staff quarters. I had the feeling that something wasn't right and so I followed them. Unfortunately I was right. When I found them, Mr. Ackles was trying to take advantage of Mr. Padalecki's son."

"That's a lie!" Jared was gaping at Katie.

"What happened next, Mrs. Williams?"

Alexis had ignored Jared's objection, and both his father and Mr. Manners had thrown him angry looks.

"I was scared Mr. Ackles might hurt me so I didn't intervene. I left and came directly to you, Mr. Manners."

"That was the right thing to do. You can go now. Thank you, Mrs Williams."

Katie got up and left. When she passed by Jensen and Jared, she smiled wickedly. "You should be ashamed of yourself. The poor boy."

She was gone before Jared had found his voice again. He opened his mouth to argue again but Kim was faster.

"I cannot say how disappointed I am by the recent events. Mr. Ackles I think it goes without saying that your employment is terminated as of now."

"I understand."

Jensen's knuckles where white from how hard he was clenching his fists.

"If Mr. Padalecki will take legal actions is up to him."

"You bet we will take this to court!"

It was the first words Jared had heard from his father in weeks.

"How dare you lay hands on my son? He's already confused about what he wants and then you come along trying to seduce him!"

"STOP IT, DAD!"

Jared had never yelled at either of his parents but he just couldn't take it anymore. With the way they all looked at Jensen – like he was something disgusting – something had snapped in Jared. Now that he finally got their attention he wouldn't give them the chance to stop him.

"Jensen didn't seduce me. He even tried to tell me that it wasn't a good idea to let anything happen between us. He had warned me that it would create problems."

"What are you talking about, son?"

"I'm talking about how Jensen is nothing of what that blonde bitch said."

"Watch your language, J.T.!"

"No, Mom! Mrs. Williams is just jealous because Jensen refused to sleep with her, because he wouldn't prostitute himself for her! And then she followed me when I went to see him after he told her no."

Jared was looking at Jensen now, his voice softer than before.

"Jensen didn't harm me in any way, he never did and never would."

"J.T., what are you saying?" His mother was sounding scared.

"I'm saying that I'm gay."

The silence that followed was deafening. Jared looked at his parents. They looked like they had been slapped in the face. Just like Jared had expected them to react.

"No. No! My son cannot be gay."

"And why not, Dad? Why can't you accept that I'm different from you? Extremely different even."

Jared started shaking but now that he had begun, he couldn't stop again.

"You always told me to respect other people, no matter the color of their skin or their religious believes. Was that just clichéd talking because that's what people are supposed to say and think?"

He took a few steps toward his parents, never breaking eye contact and continuing talking.

"Because I actually believed you. I _believed_ you when you said that I shouldn't treat anyone disrespectfully just because they were different."

His father was already walking backwards. He seemed afraid of Jared.

"Dad, I'm not a stranger, I'm your son. And you treat me without respect just because I'm not straight. How will you treat people who aren't related to you?"

Jared had stopped moving. He was standing next to his mother; his father was still a few feet away.

Into the silence that was becoming heavier and more dangerous with every passing moment, Kim cleared his throat pointedly.

"I think you can go now. Gerald, Sharon, I think it's best you take J.T. back to his bungalow while I talk to Mr. Ackles."

"No, I won't leave Jensen alone," Jared said while turning around to look at Kim.

"J.T., Mr. Manners is right." Jensen's voice was low and calm. It sounded the way it had when Jensen had told Jared that they shouldn't be together.

"What? Jensen, I'm not leaving this office without you."

Jared had come back to stand in front of Jensen. He wasn't looking at Jared and instead stared down at his feet.

"Please, J.T., just … go with your parents, okay?"

Someone's hand came to rest on Jared's arm, and when he raised his head he could see his mother looking pleadingly at him.

"Alright, I'll go with them. I'm not liking this though."

"I know you don't. But I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can but you're not alone in this."

Jensen finally looked at Jared.

"I'm always alone, J.T."

_I'm always alone._

It had cut deeper than anything his father could've said or done.

Jared was sitting on his bed and staring straight ahead, not really seeing anything.

For two days the same scenes were repeating themselves over and over again in Jared's head.

First there was what had happened in the office. Especially the look in Jensen's eyes before his mother finally managed to get Jared to move out of the room.

Jensen hadn't been bitter or sad. He had accepted it. Accepted that he was alone. The only problem was that, according to Jared, Jensen wasn't alone. Not anymore. Not ever again if Jared could help it.

But the second scene was worse.

He hadn't seen Jensen that day again but overheard Alexis talking to her uncle about Jensen leaving the next morning, and Jared had decided to sneak out at night.

The bungalow was looking awfully empty. Jensen had already packed the few things he owned and only the furniture, a suitcases, two boxes and Jensen himself were left.

"I can't believe they are making you leave anyway."

"What did you think would happen?"

"But I told them that you hadn't done anything to me."

"And still I started something with a guest."

Jared hadn't thought about that. He had forgotten the stupid rule that no staff member was allowed to have any kind of private contact with the guests.

"That's –"

"That's how it works, J.T."

"It's not how it should be! It's not fair."

"Life's not fair, baby boy."

Jared smiled at the nickname. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"I lost count." Jensen had come closer. "And besides, you love it."

"Do not."

"Do too."

Then they had been kissing and clutching at each other, desperate to find reassurance within the other one. They took their time that night, trying to memorize every inch of the each other and all the time wishing that the moment would last just that much longer.

Eventually they couldn't stall any longer. The morning was already arriving and even though Jared didn't care about how his parents would react if he wasn't in bed when Megan woke up, Jensen wouldn't let him stay while he drove off.

They kissed one last time, and then hugged tightly. Jared was fighting the tears that threatened to spill over while he said goodbye, and finally Jensen shooed him away, smiling at Jared and telling him not to worry.

"I'll come looking for you in San Francisco, baby boy."

Jared had run all the way back to his bungalow.

Today was the last day of their vacation. Tonight would be the big show. Without Jensen dancing the last dance of the season.

Jared was sitting on his bed again. He didn't feel like joining any "last minute fun activities" as Alexis had put it this morning during breakfast. When Megan entered their bungalow, he didn't hear her. Only when she sat down next to him on the bed Jared noticed that she was there.

"J.T.?"

"Hm?"

"I … wanted to say sorry."

"For what?"

"For … I don't know. Everything?"

"It's not your fault, Meg."

"Well, maybe not all of it but … I didn't believe you when you tried to warn me about Chad and now-"

"What did he do to you?"

Jared was instantly shaken out of his coma-like state. He had whirled around to look at his sister. The fury in his eyes had frightened her.

"Nothing. At least nothing physically. I just … Last night I went to the staff quarters to meet with him. He hadn't answered when I knocked to I opened the door to surprise him."

She sighed, and it seemed like she was about to cry. But Megan caught herself a second later.

"Let's just say that I _did_ surprise him – with Mrs. Williams."

This time she really started crying. Jared moved closer to pull her into a tight hug. He was glad Megan had found out about Chad in time but he wished it hadn't been like that.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, J.T. I just – I thought he liked me."

"Shh, I know, Megan, I know."

"And I'm sorry Dad's being such an ass."

"You shouldn't call him that."

He had tried to sound like the responsible big brother he was supposed to be but it came out shaky nevertheless. Megan pulled back far enough to look her brother in the face.

"How can you still defend him? After how he hurt you."

"'M not defending him, far from it. But it's no use if you get into a fight him, too.

She was searching for something else in his expression and probably found the hurt look in his eyes because Megan started sobbing again.

"Aww, come on, stop crying, little sister. Tonight's your big performance and you don't wanna look all puffy eyed, right?"

Megan's last sob turned into a raspy laugh.

"No."

"Then I suggest you start getting ready."

"Okay. You sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm a big guy."

Megan mockingly slapped him on the chest before freeing herself out of Jared's arms. When she was almost out of the room Jared called her back.

"Meg? Thank you. It … It means a lot that you understand."

They smiled at each other and to Jared it felt like it used to: easy and comforting.

Alexis hadn't promised too much. The show _was_ something special. Especially the boredom factor for anyone younger than sixty-five. The highlights so far had been a puppet artist and of course Megan's song. She had some serious talent and obviously enjoyed being on the stage. Everyone loved her.

That had been an hour ago. At the moment Jared had to endure another round of old jokes from the comedian he had seen weeks ago. They still weren't funny, and Jared still only applauded because it was expected from him.

The guy was trying to tell a story about his mother when suddenly the people in the back of the hall began whispering.

Jared turned his head to see what was going on and whirled back around almost instantly.

A few seconds later Jensen was standing next to Jared and glaring at his father.

"J.T. and I belong together and I won't let anyone - _anyone_ - take that away from us."

Then he grabbed Jared's hand and dragged him off his chair and onto the stage.

"Get lost, sparky."

The comedian gaped at them, and Jensen gave him a little push so the microphone was free.

"Hi folks, sorry to interrupt your fun program but some of you may know that I always used to be the one doing the last dance of the season.

"This year though they said I wasn't allowed to and I just can't let that happen. Especially not when I got an amazing partner like this.

"A man who told me to not let others define me and to stand up for what I want. Who stood up for _me_ no matter what it took or costs. I'm talking about Jared Tristan Padalecki, the man standing next to me. The man I love."

The crowd started whispering again and Jensen used their momentary distraction to get the microphone out of the way and talk to Steve for a moment before returning to the stage.

Their tango began, and they danced.

Everything went perfect, even better than at the competition. Jared and Jensen forgot everything around them. They melted together and moved as one, once more not taking their eyes off each other.

Now that they knew what it felt like, they were able to express the last part, the defense against others, even better. They now knew what it meant to have to fight for their right to be together.

And with just a look between them they decided to change the ending. It was their dance and they could do whatever they wanted with it.

The tango was already the story of their love, so why not rewrite and make it end differently?

Jensen didn't fake death this time. Instead Jared gripped Jensen's left thigh and used it as leverage to pull Jensen forward and make him lean his weight against Jared. Jensen was pressed flush against Jared, fisting Jared's shirt with his right hand where Jared's heart was.

The song had ended and there was silence everywhere around them but still Jensen and Jared couldn't stop staring at each other.

Then, someone started clapping, and Jared carefully pushed Jensen back on both his feet so they could stand next to each other and see who the person was

Gerald Padalecki had gotten up from his chair and was applauding them. Slowly everyone in the room joined in and within seconds everyone was clapping and cheering.

Jensen grinned at Jared, and they bowed. As soon as they were off the stage, their friends were all over them.

"Man, that was awesome!"

"See, I told you J.T. could move."

"You looked amazing!"

Chris, Steve and Sandy didn't give either Jared or Jensen a chance to say something.

"Son?"

Jared spun around.

"Dad?"

"You two did great up there."

"Thanks."

He was pulling Jensen, who had turned around, too, closer to him, needing the support of another body against his.

Jared's dad nodded to Jensen.

"Mr. Ackles."

"It's Jensen, Mr. Padalecki."

"Alright, Jensen. My daughter told me this afternoon that she has been secretly going out with Chad Michael Murray. And she said that he was involved with Mrs. Williams. I think most people aren't what they appear to be."

"Guess so."

"I agree that I was wrong about you."

"Thank you, sir."

"J.T.-"

"Yes, Dad?"

"I thought about what you said in Kim's office. And I'm sorry I disappointed you. I'll try to … get used to what and who you chose for your life. Just – give me some time, son."

"I will. Thanks, Dad."

They didn't hug or even shake hands, it was too early for either of them, but they silently established peace.

"Alright, off with you two. This is getting way too emotional for my old Texan heart."

Both Jared and Jensen snorted but left nevertheless.

"You wanna go somewhere to celebrate?" Jensen asked.

"Yep. Some place that has a bed preferably."

"I think my bungalow should still be available."

"Perfect."

They hurried to get away from the main house and everyone else.

The moment Jensen closed the door behind them, Jared pressed against him and claimed Jensen's lips with his own.

"Hmm, I missed this. Missed you."

"That why you came back?"

"Uh huh."

"Jensen?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said on stage? That you love me?"

"I meant everything I said."

"Good. Because I love you, too."

"That works out nicely then."

"Definitely."

They kissed again, and Jared started pulling Jensen toward the bed.

"There's something else I have to say though."

"What is it?"

Jared pulled back a few inches. Jensen's eyes sparkled with amusement, and he was smiling brightly at Jared.

"While I was gone – I found a place to set up my dance studio."

"That's great."

"Wait, it gets better."

Jared looked confused, which seemed to amuse Jensen because his smile grew only wider in response.

"It's in San Francisco."

For that of course Jared couldn't do anything else but kiss Jensen again.


End file.
